Bad Valentine's
by Kate-lyn89
Summary: Somebody keeps sending Beca cheesy valentine's. To Beca's dismay, to find out who it is, it seems Beca has to play the guessing game, as there are a few people the clues could point too.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **Notes: Hey Guys, This new story came from an idea I got just before I went to sleep (while under the influence of sleeping tablets) and thought it was really funny, so I texted it to myself so I wouldn't forget, still thought it was funny when I woke up. So, lets see if it works. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **February 1** **st** **, 2017**

Beca Mitchell knows music, nobody could argue that. She was the best new up and coming talents the music scene had seen in a long time. As a wanna-be music producer, it didn't matter how much talent Beca had though, she had to start at the bottom. Well, at least that's what she did. She had been slowly climbing her way through the ranks. She had recently scored her own desk in the open plan office, and is able to offer helpful advice to her boss. Her Boss, Michael Stone, knows how talented she is, he knows that she'll be running the LA offices someday. But she'll need to learn all the ropes before he lets her do that.

Today was just like any other day. Beca got up, had breakfast, yelled at people in traffic and walked into her LA office, just like she does every day. She dodged around her co-workers as they played ping pong and rode around on scooters. She dumps her stuff down on her desk, not noticing anything different. Why should she? There seemed to be nothing different about today. As she pulls out her laptop, she sees something is sitting where her laptop usually goes.  
"Noticed it, hey?"  
Beca looks up, it's Lena, one of the other desk jockeys. Lena had been with the LA offices of Residual Heat for about four years. She was a little taller than Beca, curvy, with long curly brown hair.  
"Yeah, it was delivered for you early this morning." She says, leaning up against Beca's desk, with an excited smile.

Beca looks back down at the item on her desk. It was a single long stem rose wrapped in red cellophane. She picks it up.  
"Bit early for valentine's day, isn't it?" Beca wonders, smelling the beautiful rose.  
"Look, there's a card attached." Lena points, seemingly very excited.  
Beca furrows her brows, as she removes the small card from the rose.  
She opens it and reads, before laughing at the odd card.  
"Who's it from? What does it say?" Lena begs.  
Beca hands the card over to her, Lena opens it and sees a small picture of Nemo and a boat.  
"Finding Nemo?" She tilts her head in confusion, "To Beca, this Valentine's Day, I want to touch your butt. Signed R."

Lena burst out laughing, "They're rather forward, aren't they?"  
Beca laughs too, "But who's R though?" Taking back the card.  
"Ok, do you know anyone with a name starting with R?" Lena asks, grabbing a seat and pulling it up at Beca's desk.  
Beca thinks, a rose and a silly card signed R.  
"Wait!" Beca laughs, "I know who it is, it's a Bella Prank."  
Beca had been on the receiving end of many a Bella pranks over the years. While, they're a bit rarer since leaving college, the girls still did them from time to time.  
"Really?" Lena asks, knowing a lot about the Bella's from Beca.  
"Yeah, its Cynthia.. Cynthia Rose…R." Beca explains picking up the Rose and card, "Plus, she loves touching people's butts."

She laughs as she picks up the phone and dials Cynthia's number.  
"Nice prank, CR." Beca starts, laughing.  
Beca frowns as she hears Cynthia ask what she's talking about.  
"Cythina, the rose? You sent me a rose and a cheesy card about wanting to touch my butt." Beca explains, so sure it was her that sent it.  
" _Girl, I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, I'd just go ahead touch your butt if I wanted too._ " Cythina laughs, through the phone, " _I wouldn't send you a rose to do it._ "  
"That's true, you never been one for boundaries. Are you sure it wasn't you?" Beca asks, now unsure of who sent it.  
" _Beca, I'm married. The only roses I'm sending is to my beautiful wife, and it'll be her butt I'm touching on Valentine's Day._ " She assures Beca, " _Sorry B, it's not me._ "  
Beca hangs up, not knowing what to feel. Is it a Bella prank? Or is it a secret admirer?

 **February 2** **nd** **, 2017**

Beca walks into her office, just the same as she did yesterday. Just the same as she did every day. Though today she had something weighing on her mind, the day before she had received a beautiful, single red rose from a secret admirer. While their approach was somewhat cheesy, Beca couldn't help but wonder who it was from. She hadn't dated in a while, she had been so focused on her career.  
"Beca!" Lena shouts, as she see Beca coming through the door.  
Beca sees Lena at her desk, looking more excited than she did the day before. Beca begins to get nervous as she approaches her desk. But there it was, another beautiful rose, identical to the one she received yesterday.

"Another one?" Beca asks, as she puts her stuff down.  
"Yeah, it was here when I got in. A couple of the guys said it was delivered first thing this morning." Lena says, looking like a kid in Christmas.  
"Is it from R, again?" Beca asks, sitting down.  
"I didn't look, that would be rude." Lena says, defensively.  
"So, you've been sitting here for an hour, waiting til I got in so I can read it to you?" Beca smirks, knowing her friend wouldn't wait much longer.  
Lena shoves her in the arm, "Open it already!"

Beca laughs, and picks up the rose. She pulls the card off and opens it. This time there is a picture of Voldemort, Beca pulls a face that's somewhere between confused and amused. She reads it out loud, "To Beca, Everybody nose we're meant to be, signed S."  
Lena snorts, "Wow!"  
"But, its signed S today." Beca frowns, wondering what was going on.  
"Maybe they're initials?" Lena suggests, taking the card.  
' _R and S?_ ' Beca thinks, musing ' _Cheesy cards?_ '  
"I like how they're from movies." Lena says, to herself.  
"Movies!" Beca gasps, how did she not see? "It's Jesse."  
"What?" Lena frowns, unconvinced.

Jesse and Beca had split up six months after she moved to LA. Things hadn't been working for a while, even before they came to LA. Beca thought that coming out here would fix things, but it just got worse. Jesse was heartbroken when Beca ended it, and she knew that he hadn't really ever gotten over her.  
"Jesse is a romantic, and he's kinda silly." Beca tries to explain her theory.  
"I don't know, Bec." Lena says, unconvinced, looking back at the card.  
"Jesse's middle name is Ronald, Jesse Ronald Swanson. R S." Beca continues, "And he scores movies."  
"Maybe.." Lena shrugs, looking up and back at Beca.

Before Lena could stop her, Beca was back on the phone. She hadn't rang Jesse in a long time, she had to put a stop to this. She and Jesse were through and she needed him to know that. But her call proved to be a waste of time.  
" _It's not me Becs. I know you hate movies, why would I try to woo you again with silly movie jokes?_ " He sighs, kind of wishing he had thought of it.  
Beca huffs, "Well, if it's not you, who is it?"  
" _I don't know, but I'm kinda jealous_.." he mutters, sadly.  
"Look, I'm sorry for calling you out of the blue. I jumped to conclusions, yesterday I thought it is was Cynthia-Rose." Beca laughs, trying to pass over an awkward moment.  
" _Yeah, she never did have boundaries._ " He sighs, forcing an amused voice, " _Well, good luck finding them._ " Jesse says, before hanging up, not wanting to continue the call, as it was breaking his heart all over again.

Beca winces as she puts down the phone, that was a mistake. She shouldn't have called him.  
"That was hard to watch." Lena says, feeling awkward and she wasn't even a part of the conversation.  
Beca covers her face, and groans in frustration, "I was so sure."  
"Yeah and you were sure it was Cynthia yesterday." Lena reminds her.  
"How am I going to find out who it is?" Beca asks, taking back the card.  
The writing didn't look familiar, it was long and loopy.  
"I guess you gotta wait for the next one." Lena smiles, looking beyond excited.  
"Who says I'm getting anymore?" Beca smirks, "Is it you?"  
Lena throws her head back and laughs, "Bec, if it were me, I wouldn't be beating around the bush with cards and flowers. I'd take you on the desk right here and be done with it."

Beca blushes and snorts into her coffee, Lena did have an all or nothing kind of approach to life.  
' _I guess I'll just have to wait._ ' Beca thinks, staring back at the rose, ' _Maybe I will get more._ '  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Lena says, "Maybe we should come in super early, it could be someone in the office."  
"That's true." Beca nods, thinking it could be a lead to whom it could be.  
"Ok then, tomorrow, extra early!" Lena says, with enthusiasm.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey Guys, I'm not going to tag the other character in this until its finished. I want it to be a surprise, hahaha but I'm sure you'll all figure it out eventually. Let me know if you liked this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, I woke up this morning and found a really awesome response to my little fic. Who would have thought my sleepy ideas were funny to other people other than myself. Keep reading and let me know if the story starts to drag a little.**

* * *

 **February 3** **rd** **, 2017**

Both Beca and Lena arrive at work at 6.30. Nobody but them were there, and it would be their chance to find out who this admirer was if it was someone in the office. Though, both of them were regretting the early start.  
"What if it's a delivery again today?" Lena yawns, dragging her feet through the office.  
"Maybe the person who it is a staging as the delivery person." Beca grumbles tiredly.  
"We shouldn't do stake outs when we're this sleepy, our thoughts are stupid." Lena says, flopping into her chair, wondering who would pretend to be a delivery person, "I'm going back to sleep."  
Lena puts her head on her desk and closes her eyes.  
"Lena!" Beca shakes her, "Wake up!"  
"But Mum! I don't wanna!" She whines, childishly.  
"This was your idea." Beca growls, at her friend.

Beca gives up on her friend and goes into the kitchen. She starts making a coffee, nothing like a good cup of coffee to start your day. Her boss, Michael, kept the kitchen stocked with only the best coffee and snacks. Having had many a late nights here, it came in handy. Beca pours herself and Lena a cup, before heading back into the office.  
"Thanks." She mutters, taking the coffee.  
Beca turns her attention to the two cards she had received the previous days before. With all the clues she had, she couldn't figure it out. It was so strange, she hadn't really been overly friendly with anyone recently. She wasn't looking for love, though Beca can't ever remember a time where she was. Jesse and she kind of just happened, and it was good, not great, but good. Maybe this person would be different.

By about quarter past seven, Beca had already gotten bored and started working. But it wasn't long before the first lot people started to arrive. Lena begins to look a little more alive, as she scopes out the place.  
"What do you reckon?" Lena whispers, looking at some of the guys walking past.  
"I don't know, who's to say if it's a guy or a girl." Beca whispers back.  
Beca turns her attention back to her laptop. She was at least going to get some work done if she had to be her so early.

"Excuse me, are you Beca Mitchell?" Comes a voice, a few minutes later.  
Beca and Lena look up and see a delivery guy. He's holding a small box with a card attached to the top.  
"Yes, that's me." Beca stands.  
"Cool, sign here." He hands her a PDT unit.  
Lena starts eyeing the guy off. He was wearing a pretty standard delivery uniform, and she didn't recognise him. Maybe he was just a delivery guy.  
"It's really early to be delivering, isn't it?" Lena questions the guy as Beca signs.  
He shrugs, "Not really, I usually start early. Especially at this time of year."  
"Hey, do you know who this is from?" Beca asks, handing back the unit.  
"Sorry, I just deliver the stuff." He shrugs again, before handing her the box and leaving.

Beca sets the box down, it was far heavier than she was expecting.  
"Open it, open it." Lena squeals, excitedly.  
Beca grabs the card first, she opens it expecting a cheesy card, but was surprise at what she found.  
"To Beca, signed O." Beca huffs, more confused than ever.  
Lena grabs the card, and sees the letter O, "What? That's it? No cheesy line today?"  
"Grr! This is so frustrating." Beca growls, obviously not talking about having no cheesy line.  
"I'm really disappointed." Lena frowns, disheartened.  
"I can't imagine how you'd be if these were for you." Beca laughs at her friend's disappointed face.  
"Yeah, yeah, just open the box." Lena asks, drawing Beca's attention.

Beca grabs the box, it was about 20x20cm box. It was a beautiful wooden box, made of a deep mahogany with a shiny gold latch at the front. Beca opens the box it, it was lined with black velvet and filled with chocolate truffles. Beca starts to take in the sight and smell of the chocolate when music starts to play from the box.  
" _Sweet like chocolate.."_ Beca's eyes widen at the random music " _You're sweet like chocolate._ "  
Lena throws her head back laughing, "OMG! Is that Shanks & Bigfoot? Man, I haven't heard that song in years!"  
"Well, there's the cheesiness." Beca couldn't help but smile.

They sit in silence for a moment, listening to the music playing from the box. Beca takes the card, the handwriting was the same, long and loopy. Beca notices that all three of cards are the same, small and white with gold trimmings and a small gold heart on the front.  
"You know, this person seems to really like you." Lena muses out loud, "Like, this box is very creative."  
"Hm.." Beca looks at the box, "I guess so, but who would like me this much, though?"  
"I know right, a small, little smart arse like you, I can't imagine who'd fall for you." Lena jokes, earning her shove.  
"I'd just like to know who it is. Hopefully it's not a crazy stalker." Beca voices a real concern.  
Lena laughs, "Well, I'll have plenty of evidence if you get murdered." Waving the card in front of Beca's face.

( **Author's Notes: If you don't know Shanks & Bigfoot's song Sweet like Chocolate, YouTube it. It's a strange yet delightful song)**

 **February 4** **th** **, 2017**

Beca woke up late this morning. It was Saturday and she didn't want to get up. Her early morning antics yesterday proved to be useless. She didn't come any closer to figuring out who her new admirer is, in fact, she was more confused than ever. She had three different letters to run with, are they initials? Is it a word she has to spell out? And if so, how many letters does she need? So many questions, and so little answers.

 ***knock knock***

' _Great! Who the hell is that?_ ' Beca grumbles, dragging herself out of bed.

Beca stumbles through her apartment, it was a two bedroom, exposed brick apartment in the heart of LA. The kitchen and living room was an open plan with a black finish on the counter. The apartment had a very New York feel to it. Beca looks through her peephole and finds a whole lot of red hair.  
"Good morning Chloe." Beca yawns, as she unlocks the door.  
"Morning? It's 2 in afternoon." Chloe laughs, as she see her disheveled friend.  
"Eh!" Beca shrugs walking into her kitchen.  
"Long week, hey?" Chloe asks, as she seats down at Beca's counter.  
"Like you wouldn't believe." Beca says, before launching into current predicament.

Chloe had been living in LA for a few months now. Having finally graduated with the rest of the Bella's, she became a music teacher. When she was offered a position at a school in LA, she jump at the chance. It was so nice to be near her best friend again.  
Chloe listens intently to Beca's story, marvelling at this new admirers efforts. Everything was so creative.  
"Wow, these cards a beautiful, even if the messages are a little cheesy." She says, admiring the cards, "And you have no clue who it could be?"  
Beca slumps down in a chair beside her, "Not a clue. At first I thought it was a Bella prank, coz you know, Cynthia can be a little handsy and then I thought it was Jesse coz movies and shit.." Beca grimaces, wanting to forget that phone call, "But it wasn't either of them and so far every card has had a different letter in it."

Chloe falls silent thinking, it was a little strange. To sign three cards with three different letters, there had to be some kind of pattern to it.  
"I think it must be a word." Chloe says, thoughtfully after a while.  
"You think?" Beca asks, picking up one of the cards.  
"Yeah, who sends a Valentine's Day gift on the 1st of February and one on the days after?" Chloe's explains, "My guess, that you'll be getting a few more of these before you get any closer to figuring it out."  
Beca lowers her head to the counter and groans, "Great!"  
Chloe laughs, "Cheer up Beca, somebody likes you. This is good."  
"Unless I get murdered!" Beca mutters, pessimistically.

 ***Knock knock***

Beca and Chloe's heads snap to the door. Beca begins to get nervous, she wasn't expecting anyone else today. She wasn't even expecting Chloe. She slowly makes her way to the door and looks through the peephole. It's the building manager, Frank. Frank was an older man, he and his wife took care of the building. They were nice enough, but liked to keep to themselves.  
"Hey Frank" Beca says, opening the door.  
"Oh Hey, Beca." Frank says, in a gruff voice.  
Beca notices he was holding a large rectangle, white box. It had a big gold bow on the top.  
"The new resident down on the fifth floor said this was accidentally delivered to her apartment. She asked me to bring it up here for you." He says, handing over the box.  
Beca's heart begins to race as she takes the box, it was about 40cm tall, what on earth could it be this time?  
"Oh.. Thanks Frank." Beca says, a little sheepishly.  
"Ok, yeah no worries." Frank nods, not being a champion in human interaction, "I'll be off now."

Closing the door behind her, after waving off Frank, Beca sets the box down on the counter. Chloe looks beside herself with excitement.  
' _Well, it can't be Chloe. She's not this good of an actress._ ' Beca muses to herself, trying to rule out everyone.  
"Open it, Becs!" Chloe shouts, bursting to know what it is.  
Beca looks at the box, it seems that the box was upside down, leaving the lid on the bottom. She grasps both sides of the box and lifts it up. Sitting on the lid was a 2L bottle of Mountain Dew (empty) with a bunch of beautiful Daisy's poking out the top.  
Chloe blinks at the sight, a little confused at what she was seeing.  
"A soda bottle as a vase, that's a first." She says, a little stunned.  
Beca takes the card that is attached at the top of the bottle. It's the same card as the others, white, with gold trimmings and a gold heart. Beca opens its.  
"To Beca, I'd mount and dew you, Signed F." Beca reads aloud, leaving a slightly alarmed look on her face, as Chloe starts laughing.  
"Oh my, that's forward." She says, gleefully taking the card to look for herself.

"So, at what point should I start getting worried?" Beca asks, not sure of this was romantic or borderline creepy.  
"I get the feeling it's someone who knows you." Chloe says, expressing her thoughts.  
"You think?" Beca stresses, hoping she's right.  
"Yeah, I do." Chloe looks back at Beca, "It's too creative for a stranger." Well at least she hopes it is.  
"But now I have four letters, what is this supposed to mean?" Beca cries, feeling ready to pull her hair out.  
"Ok hold on." Chloe has an idea, she walks over to Beca's wall, where she has a cork noticeboard hanging. She takes it off and empties it, replacing the stuff with the four cards.  
"Ok, so we have R, S, O, and F. Hmmm…" Chloe thinks, "I'm sure it's to spell a word. It's like this person is playing a game with you."  
Beca begins to think Chloe was right, it was a game. But why are they playing a game with her? Why can't that just come out and say, ' _Hey Beca I like you, let's do this!'_ Wouldn't that be so much easier?  
"It's going to be a long few weeks." Beca groans, nervous for want was coming.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ok, say we have four letters now, keep guessing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm so glad you are all enjoying my story. I'm 100% sure you guys will figure out who it is before the story ends. But I won't say anything until I finish anyway. I love reading all your reviews, keep them coming.**

* * *

 **February 6** **th** **, 2017**

Beca enters her office kitchen, a little on edge. She kept herself held up in her apartment the whole weekend and the valentines still found her. This person knows where she lives, she can't decide if that's unsettling or not.  
"Good morning, Reggie." It was Michael Stone, her boss.  
"Hey boss, I didn't know you were in town today." Beca smiles, starting to make herself a coffee.  
"Yeah, I have a meeting with Madonna. She's been inspired to make a new album about her newest kids that she's adopting." Michael sighs heavily, he couldn't imagine a more hellish thing to do.  
"Wait, Madonna adopted more kids?" Beca asks, surprised.  
"Oh.. yeah.. Don't tell anyone. It's hasn't been officially announced yet." Michael says, tiredly.  
Beca taps her nose, winking, "Mum's the word!" Promising to keep the secret.

They continue to make there morning coffees in comfortable silence. The two of them had begun to really form a good relationship, even if he can't remember her name. Beca can speak so much easier around him now, and doesn't have any trouble speaking her mind. Mainly because she know he respects her.  
"Nice weekend, Reg?" Michael asks, as he stirs in his sugar.  
"Um.. it was.. weird." Beca admits, feeling vulnerable.  
"What happened?" He asks, sipping his coffee.  
"Well, I've been receiving random valentines since Wednesday. All of them have little cheesy notes and are always signed with a different letter." Beca explains, "First, I got them here at work, but I had two delivered to my building. Last night, I had a pizza delivered to my apartment, and when I opened it, on the back of the lid it read, _To Beca, You're almost as good as pizza, signed M._ "  
"Wow.. I mean pizza's pretty great. This person must really like you." Michael comments, thoughtfully.  
"I'm just a little scared that it's a random psycho." Beca stresses, sipping her coffee.  
"Well, in today's world, your fears are justified." Michael nods, agreeing Beca had every right to be a little apprehensive.

Suddenly, Lena bursts into the room, "BECA!"  
Beca and Michael jump at her voice. They turn and see her bursting with glee. Something about her happy, excited face made Beca's stomach turn a little.  
"Please tell me it's not another one?" Beca groans, wanting to hide.  
Lena nods, "You have to come see, it's huge!" She runs off into the office.  
"Lena, you're way to invested in this." Beca shouts after her.  
Her boss smiles at her sympathetically, "Come on, Reg, how bad could it be?"  
"If Lena is shouting, it can't be good." She mumbles, dragging her feet as she walks out of the kitchen.  
Michael trails after her, becoming quite interested in this new scenario. Anything was more interesting to him than writing songs about children.

As they walk out into the office, Beca sees a huge cardboard cutout standing at her desk. It was so big that it caught most of the office's attention. At least 12 people were gathered around it.  
"It's a cutout of Kanye." Beca blinks, confused, she couldn't think of anything more random to send someone as a valentine.  
Michael takes the card attached to Kanye's chin, "To Beca, I like you more than Kanye likes Kanye, signed A."  
The gathered group snigger at the silly card, Beca takes the card. It's just like the others, white and gold. She frowns, now she has six different letters.  
' _God! What can they mean?_ ' She frets, to herself.  
"Ok, this person really likes you." Michael comments, "I once caught Kanye whispering sweet nothings to himself in the mirror at a party at Paul McCartney house."  
Beca groans outwardly, as she sinks into her chair.

The group starts to disperse as Beca lowers her head to her desk, this little game was starting to weigh heavily on her.  
"Come on, Bec. It's romantic and a little silly." Lena laughs, giving her shoulder a little shove.  
"What if it's a crazy guy stalking me? I don't want to die!" Beca cries lifting her head, feeling dramatic.  
"I don't think it's a guy." Michael says, confidently, having picked the card back up.  
Beca lifts her head and looks at her boss, he looks so sure of himself.  
"You think it's a woman?" Beca asks, confused.  
"Yeah, smell the card." He says, handing it back to her, "It smells like perfume."  
Beca smells the card, it smells familiar, but she can't quite but her finger on where she knows it from. She closes her eyes, concentrating on the smell. She knows she's smelt it before, but where?  
"No, I think you're right, it's a woman." Beca opens her eyes, "I know I've smelt this before, I just can't remember where."  
"Oooo Beca has a lady admirer!" Lena laughs, enjoying herself way too much.  
"Hey, don't get too excited, Ladies can kill too." Michael says, showing the world he's every bit a feminist.  
Beca lets out a frustrated sob, as she starts to hit her head against the desk.

 **February 7** **th** **, 2017**

With her cork board set up on her kitchen counter, Beca paces back and forth, thinking.  
"Pacing's not going to help, Becs." Chloe remarks, sipping a glass of wine.  
"Yeah, we're going to figure it out, Bec. Stop stressing." Lena agrees, pouring herself a glass.  
Beca couldn't help being stressed, she came home that afternoon to find another large package at her doorstep. She looked around her floor to see if anyone was still there. God knows how long it had been there for. She scooped it up as fast as she could, so the rest of her floor wouldn't see it. Once inside, she rang Chloe and Lena, not having the guts to open it on her own. Lena and Chloe, of course, couldn't be more excited. Both decided to make a night of it, by bringing wine and cheese.

"So, are we going to open this new one or am going to have to stare at this oddly shaped, wrapped box all night?" Lena asks, impatiently.  
The box was about the same size as the Mountain Dew box, except this one was pointed at the top. It was wrapped in white paper with a gold bow. Beca eyes the package cautiously, she wasn't even sure she wanted to know what was in it. This whole situation had her on edge.  
"Becs, it's ok." Chloe soothes, seeing she was on the verge of having an aneurysm, "I don't think this person is trying to make you nervous or scared. I just think that this is their way of flirting."  
"Who plays games while flirting?" Beca says, frustrated.  
Beca could think of at least one person, ' _It couldn't be._ ' She pushes the thought from her mind, because it was to absurd.  
"Just open it, Beca." Lena huffs, looking like she may rip open the box herself.  
"Urg! Fine!" Beca caves, going and ripping the paper off.

Beca tears away the paper, to reveal a blue and white box, with a hole on each side.  
"Build-a-Bear?" Chloe tilts her head, looking at the box.  
"Ooo, they made you a bear!" Lena gushes.  
Beca opens the top, and pulls out..  
"It's a Pikachu." Beca frowns, getting more and more confused by the gifts as the days went on.  
"Oh he's so sweet." Lena pouts, having a deep love for Pokemon.  
Chloe looks in the box, she pulls out a white card, one that they are all too familiar with.  
"To Beca, You are shockingly cute, signed I." Chloe reads, grinning slightly.  
"Awwwww" Lena coos, taking Beca in her arms and hugging her, "Somebody thinks you're cute!"  
"Get off me!" Beca shouts, shrugging Lena off her, "I'm not cute."  
"God! They're getting cheesier and cheesier as the days go by." Chloe laughs at her friends, but going and pinning the card to the board.

Beca stares at the board, she had six cards and a picture of the pizza box lid. Seven letters in total and she couldn't make a single word that made sense out of them.  
"Ok, so I've got R, O, S, F, M, A, and now I. What does this mean?" Beca thinks out loud.  
"The only name I can make is Rosa, do you know anyone named Rosa?" Lena asks, looking at Beca.  
Beca shakes her head, "I can make the word Farm, but that makes no sense."  
"It's obvious they haven't sent you everything yet." Chloe comments, sipping her wine.  
Beca sighs in defeat, it seems she's not going to find out who this person is anytime soon.  
"The only clue we have is that it's a woman." Lena says, trying to sound helpful.  
"Explain to me again, why you think it's a woman?" Chloe's asks, interestedly.

Beca takes one of the cards off the cork board and heads it to Chloe.  
"Smell it, its perfume." Beca says, "I'm not sure if she's intentionally spraying them or not. But it smells so familiar to me."  
Chloe takes the card and smells it. It had a sort of spicy, sweet smell. She couldn't quite pick it, but she knew she had smelt it before too.  
"Where is that from?" Chloe says, to no one in particular, she screws up her face trying to place it.  
"You've smelt it before too?" Beca asks, hoping Chloe might just have the answer.  
"Yeah…I know it from somewhere…" Try as she may, she couldn't place it, "God! What is that?"  
Lena takes the card and smells it, it smells like fall to her, but it wasn't familiar to her.  
"It reminds me of fall." Lena mutters, continuing to smell the card.  
The three women fall into deep thought, it was clear they weren't any closer to figuring out this secret admirer. Beca starts to wonder if she should be putting an extra lock on her front door. Was Chloe is right, did this person have no intention of scaring her? But Beca, being the person she is, couldn't help but be concerned.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: You have seven letters now, but how many words are there? Is it a name or a phrase? Keep guessing :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author"s notes: Hey guys, your guesses are awesome. I love reading all you reviews. Please keep them up, but I will keep the secret right til the end. Even if you guys guess it.**

* * *

 **February 8** **th** **, 2017**

Beca had been out of the office all day today. Who would have thought running boring errands for her boss would be such a blessing? She hadn't received a single gift yet and she hadn't felt anxious all today. Maybe she was just blowing the whole thing out of proportion. ' _I guess it is kind of nice to feel a little love, it had been a while. Even if it was a woman._ ' Beca smiles to herself.

Beca had, had such a nice day that she decides to go treat herself to a coffee at her favourite café. It wasn't all that far from her apartment building and her office, she was in such a good mood she decides to get Lena one too. As she enters the café and bakery, she's hit with the aroma of fresh coffee and pastries. Beca inhales deeply, it was so relaxing. She walks up to the counter, ready to order her regular when the barista comes over.  
"Hey there, Beca. Little late in the day for coffee, isn't it?" He says, charmingly.  
"I'm in a good mood today, Sami. So, I thought I'd treat myself. Let me grab my regular aaannndd a caramel macchiato as well, same size." Beca says, looking at the menu on the wall.  
"Coming right up, pretty lady." He winks at her, rushing off to make her coffee.

The only way Beca could describe Sami, was a tall, bronzed God. He had beautiful green eyes with blonde hair and he was so muscly, that even his muscles had muscles. While Sami looked like an aspiring actor, he was in fact the owner of this little café and did a lot of the baking and cooking. He loved all his customers, but feisty little Beca was his favourite. He always flirted with Beca when she came in, not that she ever really noticed. He wasn't exactly her type, not that it stopped him.  
"Can I get you anything else? Macaron, scone, muffin, my number.." He asks, tilting his head hoping she would finally flirt back.  
"Um, you know what those salted caramel macarons look awesome. Give me four of those, Lena's going to love them." Beca answers, ignoring the last option.  
Sami sighs, one day he'll get her to notice him. He goes and collects the rest of her order when Beca's phone rings.  
"Lena! I'm on my way back and I have a surprise for you." Beca says, in a sing song.  
" _Cool! There's one here for you too._ " Lena says, back.  
"Oh no…Don't tell me, there's another one?!" Beca's stomach fills with butterflies.  
" _Just hurry back, I'm dying to open it._ " Lena whines, through the phone.  
"Ok, Ok, I promise I won't be long." Beca says, "Sami's bringing my order now. Bye."

"What was that all about?" Sami asks, as he hands her, her order.  
"Oh.. I've been receiving anonymous valentines every day for about a week now. They're always kinda sweet and really cheesy." Beca blushes, not realising she was doing so.  
"This guy sounds like he's putting in a lot of effort." Sami says, leaning on the counter.  
"Well, I'm not sure it's a guy…" Beca blushes harder, "Too be honest, I have no clue who it could be."  
"Well, I hope it works out for you." He smiles charmingly at her.  
She takes a sip of her coffee, "Thanks.. Hey is there something different about my coffee?"  
"Yeah, I put some cinnamon in it. Fall's right around the corner." He winks at her, "And you know how much I love fall."  
He walks away, giving her a cheeky grin.  
Beca frowns, ' _That's weird, even for him._ '

…

Beca arrives back at the Residual Heat office, with two coffees in hand. Her stomach had been filled with butterflies since she left the café. Something about the visit made her feel a little off, but she wasn't quite sure why. Beca brushes it aside, her brain had been jumping to random conclusions for a week now, why should this random feeling be any different? She makes her way through the office, to find Lena literally bursting at the seams.  
"Beca! Finally!" She shouts, in sweet relief.  
"Chill Lena, you're not going to die if I don't open it." Beca shakes her head, "Here."  
Beca hands her the coffee, "Oooh coffee!" She squeals in delight.

Beca sits at her desk, she is faced with a small white box with a gold bow. She had to congratulate her admirer on the good consistency with the decorations. Beca opens the lid and finds a small red heart, with 'Be mine' embroidered on the front. Beca spies the card, (White and gold) and opens it. She finds a picture of Nicolas Cage in the bottom right corner of the card.  
Lena looks over her shoulder, "To Beca, You've caged my heart, signed D."  
Beca snorts, this was the cheesiest one yet, "Wow! They get worse every day."  
"Oooh good! At least you're laughing at them again." Lena smiles, so glad Beca was finally having fun with all this.  
"But it's another random letter." Beca frowns, "I guess it's another one to go on the board."  
"Oh we should call Chloe and have another brain storm session tonight. We can drink wine and eat cheese and brain storm and drink wine." Lena says, dreamily.  
"Do you just want another excuse to drink wine?" Beca asks, seriously.  
"Yes." Lena nods, not even a little bit ashamed.  
"Ok, why not? But no more rich cheese, I had enough last night, we can order some food from Sami's café and have him delivery it." Beca suggests, picking up the phone to call Chloe.  
"That's a great idea, he makes the best food. He's pretty easy on the eyes too." Lena fans herself at the thought of the hot barista.

...

"Ok, so we have eight letters now..hm." Chloe says, thoughtfully.  
"There's got to be some kind of pattern to them." Lena says, sipping her wine.  
"I swear, this is going to kill me." Beca laughs, taking a big mouthful of wine.  
"I'm glad you're starting to enjoy yourself Becs." Chloe shakes her head, grinning, "But maybe we might ease up on the wine." She moves the bottle, noting Beca's second glass in five minutes.

 ***knock knock***

"That'll be Sami with the food." Lena says, jumping out of her seat to rush to the door.  
"Lena you could at least try and act causal around him." Beca shakes her head, knowing Lena thought Sami was extremely hot.  
Lena opens the door, "Hey Sami." She says, leaning up against the door frame, giving him a sultry look.

Chloe and Beca quietly snort at their friend's antics. Lena wasn't one to beat around the bush, that's for sure. And why should she? Lena had hair most women would die for and her curves were beyond sexy. Lena was hot, nobody could deny that. Beca had admitted to her on more than one occasion that she's had an intimate dream about Lena, and to be honest, Beca wasn't all that mad about it.  
"Hey Lena, Beca home?" He asks, looking over her shoulder.  
Lena frowns, "Yeah she is. Come on in.. you big doofus." She mutters the last part.  
"What?"  
"Nothing!" She flashes him a thousand watt smile.

Sami walks into the kitchen and sets down the food on the counter.  
"Ladies night, hey?" He jokes, winking at Beca.  
"Sort of, we're trying to figure out Beca's secret admirer." Chloe says, pointing to the cork board.  
"Oh yeah, any closer to finding them?" He smiles, charmingly at Beca, as if he knew something she didn't.  
"Nope, not yet." She answers, quickly, hopping off her stool to go get some plates.  
Sami looks a little downhearted, no matter what he did, he couldn't get Beca to notice him.  
"Mmm… What's that smell?" Lena leans in, smelling one of the bags.  
"Oh, I brought some cinnamon buns too." He answers, "I know they're your favourite." He looks at Beca, giving her a smile that would most women melt.  
"Yeah they are. Thanks Sami." Beca gives him a half smile, before setting down the plates.  
"Anything for you, lovely lady." He winks again.

Given the fact that Beca couldn't have been less interested, an awkward feeling lingered in the room. Seemingly felt by everyone, but Sami. Beca really needed him to leave before he got the wrong idea or before Lena pounced on him. And given the predatory look that she was giving him, Beca was going with the latter of the two scenarios.  
"Well thanks Sami, it all looks great." Beca guides him by the shoulder towards the front door.  
"Oh hey, before I go…" He starts, ' _Uh oh! I didn't think scenario one was going to happen so fast!_ ' Beca thinks, knowing what was coming.  
"On Tuesday, there's a National Treasure marathon happening at the cinema by my café. Do you wanna go with me?" He asks, sounding super nervous.  
"Isn't Tuesday Valentine's Day?" Beca tilts her head in confusion, "Why would they be showing National Treasure movies?"  
"Well, they're kind of an anti-valentines cinema, and since I know you're somewhat of a national treasure, I thought it would be fun." He wiggles his eyebrows.  
"As great as that sounds, I'm really not the biggest movie buff. Sorry Sami, I'll have to pass." Beca smiles, awkwardly, as she starts to close the door, "Thanks again for the food, bye Sami."

"Bye Sami." Chloe and Lena chime, as Beca closes the door.  
Beca locks it behind her and the leans against it, giving friends an exasperated look.  
"Oh he's so sweet, Becs." Chloe giggles, at her friend's misfortune.  
"And he's so hot." Lena whispers, huskily.  
The three women burst out laughing, as the start to dish out there dinner.  
"I'm not sure how less interested I have to be." Beca shakes her head.  
"You could give him a chance, he's very good looking." Chloe suggests, with half a smile.  
"He's really not my type. He's always winking and raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Plus there is way too many muscles on the man. It just doesn't float my boat." Beca says, taking a bite of her food.  
"It floats my boat." Lena murmurs, causing the other two to start laughing.  
"I will say, his cinnamon buns are the best though." Beca picks up the brown paper bag holding the sweet treat.

Beca takes a deep breath, inhaling the smell. It smells spicy yet sweet. The smell suddenly triggers something in Beca's mind. She drops the bag back on the counter.  
"It's cinnamon." She whispers, a little startled.  
Lena and Chloe look at Beca a little confused, "Well yeah, they're cinnamon buns." Lean says, amused.  
Beca shakes her head, "No…the cards.. the smell is cinnamon." She gets up and takes the last card off the board and smells it.  
She was right, it was cinnamon, and it smelt very similar to the cinnamon buns.

She looks over the cards and the random letters. S, A, M, I. All four letters were there, pinned to the board.  
"Oh no… I think its Sami." Beca gasps, looking at the board in disbelief.  
"Really?" Chloe asks, getting up to stand next to her.  
"Yeah, look, S, A, M, I and here. Nicolas Cage." Beca hands the card to Chloe, "He just ask me to a Nicolas Cage movie."  
Chloe had to admit, a lot of the clues did seem to point towards Sami.  
"Didn't he put cinnamon in your coffee today?" Lena asks, remembering Beca threw the rest out because it made her coffee taste weird, even though she likes cinnamon, she didn't like it in her coffee.  
"Oh no! Just when I started to enjoy this." Beca cringes at the thought of Sami being her secret admirer.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ok, you have 8 letters and a new love interest. Could this new character be the secret valentine or a weird coincidence? Not every clue is obvious and ones that seem obvious may be a ruse. Keep guessing, 6 letters left.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, thanks for all the great responses. I love that you're all playing along. Keep guessing :D**

* * *

 **February 9** **th** **, 2017**

Beca didn't sleep well the night before. It's not like Sami being her secret valentine was the worst thing in the world, it was just she didn't want to give him false hope. She really didn't find him attractive and lately she had been questioning a lot of things about herself. As, she leaves for work, she avoids cork board on her kitchen counter, giving it a wide birth. She didn't want to even look at it, because it made her feel so guilty.  
"Boy, I hope I'm wrong." Beca mutters, uncomfortably.

Beca enters the lift and hits the bottom for the lobby. Beca's phone begins to ring.  
"Hey Lena." Beca sighs, tiredly.  
" _Hey Bec, you ok?_ " She asks, hearing how tired she is.  
"Yeah.. I just didn't sleep well." Beca starts to yawn.  
The elevator stops on the fifth floor. Beca turns her back to the door, so whoever got on wouldn't see her yawning.  
" _Bec.. if it's Sami.. would that be so bad?_ " Lena asks, knowing why Beca didn't sleep well, though she was sounding like she didn't want it to be Sami either.  
"I guess not, at least I know I wouldn't get murdered." Beca mumbles, quietly, "I guess, after all clues we pieced together, I just wasn't expecting it to be… a guy."  
' _I guess, I was hoping it wouldn't be a guy.'_ Beca thinks to herself.

The admission caught Lena by surprise, she knew Beca sometimes had dreams about women, but so did she, having dreams like that didn't mean you were a lesbian. Maybe Beca was still figuring stuff out.  
" _I mean, we don't know for sure it's Sami. We don't know what the other letters mean yet._ " Lena says, trying to sound hopeful.  
"Yeah, I guess." Beca sighs, trying not to think about it, "Are you at work yet?"  
" _I'm walking in now, Michael wants all hands on deck for this new Madonna album. He's not really feeling inspired._ " Lena says, Beca can hear her putting her stuff down on her desk.  
The elevator stops, Beca hears the person behind her get off.  
"Ok, I won't be long."Beca says, as she turns to leave, catching a glance of the person who just left the elevator, "I'll see you s…"  
As she takes a step forward, she is suddenly struck with a familiar perfume that was lingering in the lift.  
"Cinnamon" She mumbles, stunned for a moment.  
" _What?"_ Lena asks.  
"I gotta go!" Beca shouts, hanging up on Lena and jumping out of the elevator.

Beca enters her lobby as she looks around for the person who was in the lift with her. Beca looks everywhere but the lobby is empty. Trying not to feel defeated, she hurries outside the building, but again there was nobody in sight. The only thing Beca sees is a black car turning the corner at the end of her street. Beca stands in the street more confused than ever. Was her valentine Sami or was it someone in her building?

…

After a slow morning at the studio, the Residual Heat crew begin to empty out of the studio room. "I suppose it's a start." Michael groans, not really happy with the progress, "How does one write an album about children for Madonna?"  
"Is it weird she came to people who have no children to help her with an album about her being a mother to children?" Beca asks, feeling defeated.  
Both Michael and Beca didn't know which way to go with this album. Even with everyone's input, they weren't getting far.  
"I think we need to get some different writers in." Beca suggests, "Possibly people who have children."  
"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Nothing else seems to be working." Michael agrees, accepting defeat, "I think in need a drink."  
"I couldn't agree more." Beca mutters.

Beca leaves the studio making her way out to her desk. Her whole day had been a complete write off, she shouldn't have gotten up this morning. Beca sits at her desk and pulls out her laptop.  
"Well, that was a disaster." Lena frowns, rolling her chair over to Beca's desk.  
"Tell me about it." Beca agrees, "We'll think of something. We always do."  
Beca starts scrolling through her contacts for song writers, trying to keep her mind occupied.  
"So..?" Lena asks, expectedly.  
Beca looks at her friend, "So..what?"  
"You ended my call very abruptly this morning, what happened?" Lena looks at Beca, needing information.  
"It may not be Sami after all." Beca says, though still uncertain.  
"What? Are you sure?" Lena sits up a little straighter.  
"No.. I don't know.. It's just.. there was someone in the lift with me this morning. I wasn't paying attention coz I was talking to you." Beca says, frowning, "I only caught a glimpse of them, but they smelt like the perfume on the cards. I'm sure of it, it smelt so familiar."

Lena looks very surprised, this whole situation had Beca so confused and stressed. She was finally starting to enjoy the attention and now she was get anxious again.  
"Was it a man or a woman?" Lena asks, interestedly.  
"I don't know, I only saw the back of them for a second." Beca grumbles, leaning her head in her hand.  
"So, I guess we're back at square one." Lena says, giving Beca a half smile.  
"I guess so." Beca turns back to her laptop.

...

After about an hour, Lena and Beca were still no closer to finding the right writer.  
"There has to be someone.." Beca mumbles, then spots Michael walking towards her desk holding a white box, "Oh jeez."  
Michael wanders over to her desk, Beca notices the box was opened and he was chewing.  
"These cookies are dope!" He comments, happily.  
"Michael…Where did you get those?" Beca asks, slightly amused.  
"Oh, they were just delivered for you. They're butter cookies, they're my favourite." He says with a mouthful.  
Beca laughs at her boss, "Oh hey, do you think maybe I could have one those?"  
"Yeah here, have one." He offers, lowering the box.  
Beca snatches the box, "Give me that!"  
"Hey!" He shouts, "I was eating those!"

Beca places the box on her desk, giving her boss an exasperated look, as she shakes her head. Beca pulls out a card that was tucked inside the box. Before she opens it, she looks at the cookies.  
"These are Sami's cookies." Beca furrows her brows, looking at Lena.  
"Really?" Lena pulls the box towards her, she sees familiar packaging from Sami's café inside the box, "Oh shit! This isn't good."  
"Can I have the cookies back?" Michael mumbles, grumpily.  
Both women ignore him, as Beca opens the card.  
"To Beca, You BUTTER be my Valentine, signed S." Beca reads, but looks at Lena more with shock and confusion.  
"What? It's just as cheesy as the rest." Lena frowns, wondering why Beca looks so shocked.  
Beca hands her the card, Lena opens it and sees something under the S that makes her eyes nearly pop out of her head.  
"Someone's kissed the card." She gasps, looking at the very red lipstick kiss print.

 **February 10** **th** **, 2017**

"What a day!" Lena groans, as they walk into the lobby of Beca's apartment building, "I never want to hear another song about children ever again."  
"Thank god Michael took us off this project. This may have turned me off kids forever." Beca massages her temples.  
As they head to the elevator, Frank pops out of his office.  
"Hang on a second there, Beca?" Frank says, gruffly.  
Beca and Lena stops and turns around.  
"Oh hey, Frank. What's up?" Beca asks, exhaustedly.  
"Not a lot, there was a delivery for you today." He answers, "I hope you don't mind, I used your spare key to take it upstairs. It was too big to sit in my office."

With the 12 hours she spent in the studio today, Beca had completely forgotten about her secret admirer. Her stomach suddenly fills with butterflies.  
"Oh..jeez." Beca mutters, a little embarrassed, "I'm really sorry for the trouble, Frank. I'm still trying to figure who this admirer is."  
"It's ok, Beca. Nothing wrong with a bit of love." He says, wisely, "This crazy world could do with a little more of it."  
Beca laughs, a little uncomfortably, "I guess, I just hope it's not a crazy person, you know."  
"I wouldn't worry about that." Frank says, chuckling a little.

Beca furrows her brows and tilts her head. Something tells her that Frank may know who's been sending her these valentine's.  
"Frank.. Do you know who it is?" Beca raises an eyebrow inquisitively.  
Frank stops his chuckle and holds a poker face as he looks Beca in the eye. There wasn't a thing Beca could do to make the old man break. He merely shrugs and turns as he begins to walk back into the office, waving to the two women.  
"Don't forget to check your mail, it's going to overflow one of these days. Good night." He voice calls, as he shuts the door.  
The two women stand there a little stunned at the interaction with Frank. He was always a man of few words, but this was ridiculous.  
"That was weird." Lena said, her mouth a little ajar.  
"Yeah, even for Frank." Beca shakes her head, "Come on, we probably go see what's in my apartment."

The two women make their way up to Beca's apartment, dragging their feet. Both still exhausted from the day. Beca opens her door and is met with a huge barrage of balloons. There was big gold weight sitting on Beca's floor in the middle of her living room. Attached was nine white balloons with a red heart shaped balloon in the middle.  
"Wow! That's a lot of balloons." Beca gasps at the sight.  
"And they're huge!" Lena's eyes widen in awe, the balloons were bigger than your average party balloon.  
Beca walks over to the balloons, attempting to see if there was some kind of card attached to them, but it was kind of hard, since they were taller than her. She looks at the balloons and nothings there. She frowns, putting her hands on her hips.  
"No card?" Beca says, with a huff.  
"Wait.. Bec, there, under the weight." Lena says, spying the corner of the card poking out from underneath the weight.  
Lena hurries over to help Beca, "I better lift it, your tiny body would float away picking these up." She smirks.  
"If I wasn't so tired, I'd smack you." Beca glares, as Lena lifts the balloon weight for Beca to pull out the card.

With the card safely in hand, Beca sees it's the same as the others. White, with gold trimming and a gold love heart. She opens it:  
"To Beca, when I see you, it makes my heart swell, Signed M." Beca reads, "Well, that's not as cheesy as the others, it's kind of sweet."  
"And now we have another M." Lena says, wondering how these letters are supposed to spell anything.  
Beca goes and pins it to the board, "I really want to rule out Sami, because of yesterday's card." Pointing to the card with the kiss on it, "But there's still so many other things that point to him."  
"We can't rule out that it's a woman either." Lena goes sits at the counter, "Are there any Bella's that had a thing for you?"

The question struck Beca, "I mean, Chloe always did. But she's over it now, at least I think she is." Beca frowns, thinking she'd already ruled Chloe out.  
"Hmm." A thoughtful look etched on her face, Lena stares at the board, "I mean, she knows where you live and work."  
"Yeah, but I know Chloe, she is not that good of an actress." Beca says, knowing it couldn't be Chloe, "She's been just as surprised about all this as you and I."  
"Yeah, that's true. And it's definitely not me, if I wanted you, I'd have already had sex you by now." Lena sighs, starting at the cards, seeing Beca's face, "I mean, I would totally have sex with you Bec, but like I don't want to right at this point in my life. Maybe next year."  
Beca laughs, "Oh thanks, Lena. That makes me feel so special."  
"Oh shush, can you think of anyone else?" Lena changes the subject.

Beca has a really good think about her friends, could there possibly be anyone else? It had to be someone currently in her life.  
"I guess it could be Stacey, but she's way too sexually active to be tied down by one person." Beca frowns, projecting her thoughts out loud, "And I'm sure she has a thing for Aubrey anyway."  
"Anyone who likes mysteries?" Lena asks, trying to figure out who could think this kind of a game would be romantic.  
"Well… both Lilly and Flo are sort mysteries in themselves. But I couldn't even tell you where Flo is at the moment and Lilly's too busy working on a time machine to be thinking about love." Beca says, so seriously that Lena wasn't sure if she was kidding or not.  
"I guess, there are people here in the building." Beca continues her thoughts, "But other than Frank and his wife, Laura, I don't really have time to socialise with them. So, I don't really know too many of them." Beca scratches her head, getting more and more lost by the day.

Lena and Beca fall quiet for a moment, both think as much as their tired brains could. It had been such a long day and an even longer week.  
"Well, since this person is sending you valentines, I can only assume you'll have all the letters by Tuesday." Lena says, tiredly.  
"Four days left." Beca blinks, staring at the board.  
"Four days left." Lena repeats, before getting off the stool, "I'm sleeping here tonight, I'm borrowing some underwear."  
Lean drags her tired body down Beca's hall to her bedroom, causing Beca to snort a little at her friend, "I'm not sure it'll fit you." Beca says, referencing her friends curves.  
"I heard that, bitch!" Lena yells back down the hallway.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Ten letters down, four to go. What do these new clues mean? And how does Frank know?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, again awesome response. I've written almost all of this story, so I should still be doing regular updates. I'm currently working on the final chapters, so stay tuned :D**

* * *

 **February 11** **th** **, 2017**

"I want pancakes." Lena groans in her pillow, "With lots of syrup and butter and maybe some ice cream."  
Both Beca and Lena were having trouble getting up this morning. Both exhausted from a long week of song writing fails and trying to solve, what appears to be an unsolvable puzzle.  
"Mmmm.. that sounds good. Let's get bacon too." Beca struggles to open her eyes.  
"I'm not getting up though. Let's use that uber eats thing." Lena suggests, patting around the bed for her phone.  
"I don't care how it gets here, just get the food here." Beca says, sleepily.

After a lot of yawning and stretching, both woman stumble out of bed, into the living room to wait for their food. Yawning deeply as the simply lay back down on the couch.  
"Could you imagine how tired we'd be if we had a more physical job?" Lena asks, propping her head up on a cushion.  
"Speak for yourself, I've had physical fights with artists back in Atlanta." Beca says, sitting up a little.  
"I don't doubt that, you can be an aggressive little twit, sometimes." Lena jokes, earning her a cushion to the face.

 ***knock knock***

"That was quick for the food. It's only been 20 minutes." Beca yawns, walking over to the door.  
Beca opens the door, and is greeted, not with food, but with a huge bouquet of flowers.  
"Yeah, Hi, I have a delivery for Beca Mitchell." Says the male voice from behind the flowers.  
"That's me, just pop them on the counter." Beca points, to her counter.  
He walks in and places them on the counter, hands Beca a PDT unit to sign.  
"Is it a waste of time asking who they're from?" Beca asks, as she signs.  
"Yep, I just deliver them, miss. Sorry." He takes back the unit and leaves.

Beca looks at the flowers, they have white wrapping around them, with a big gold bow. The flowers were a purply, blue violets and in the middle one red rose.  
"Wow, those are pretty." Lena says, getting up off the couch.  
"It's a strange combo of flowers though, violets and a rose?" Beca asks, confused.  
"I guess so, it's weird but it really works." Lena leans in and smells the flowers.  
Beca takes the card, it's the same as all the others. She opens it:  
"To Beca, when you're around me, you can't think straight, but neither can I, Signed O."  
Beca blinks at the card, it was not only cheesy but thought provoking.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Lena frowns, taking the card.  
"Does that mean I actually know them?" Beca mutters, but mainly to herself.

The two women fall silent, both thinking about how odd this gift was. It wasn't just the odd arrangement of flowers but the message in the card was just as strange.  
"Hi.. I'm sorry, I have a food order for Lena." Comes a voice that makes both women jump.  
Beca realises she didn't shut the door. There's a young woman at the door holding their food.  
"Oh… yeah bring it in." Lena says, ushering the woman in.  
She sets it down on the counter, she spies the flowers.  
"Nice flowers. Bit early for Valentine's Day, isn't it?" She asks, inquisitively.  
"Yeah." Beca sighs, "I've been getting a lot of valentine's the last week and half." She points to the board with the attached cards and the random gifts that were in the living room.  
"Wow. This woman must really like you." She says, her mouth gaping at the amount of cards and at how big the balloons are.

Both Lena and Beca frown at her words.  
"What makes you think it's a woman?" Beca asks, a little shocked.  
"Hm? Oh, it's the violets, it's kind of a lesbian flower and it's definitely an odd flower for a man to give for Valentine's Day." She explains, pointing at the flowers.  
"How do you know that?" Lena asks, interestedly.  
"My mum's a florist." She smiles, "I know more about flowers than I care to admit."  
"Are you being serious about the violets?" Beca asks, having never heard of a lesbian flower.  
"Oh yeah, in the early 1900's, bisexual and lesbian women gave their love interests violets. It was a sign of their 'Sapphic' desire." She explains, seriously.  
"Wow." Beca whispers, a little shocked, "Well, that would explain the card a little bit more."  
"Though, I will say, the violets coupled with the single rose is a little odd. Sweet though." She furthers her knowledge.  
"What do you mean?" Lena asks.  
"Well, a single red rose means love, so coupled with the violets means this woman really likes you. You must have had a very big effect on her." She says to Beca, smiling.

"If only we could figure out her name?" Beca laughs, shakily, "I've been getting a random letter every day."  
"That's cute." The delivery woman smiles.  
"Too bad we can't figure it out." Lena says, scratching her head.  
"Maybe it's not a name. Maybe it's a location and maybe you have to meet her somewhere." She says, sounding excited by the prospect of a stranger's romance.  
"I didn't think of that." Beca whispers, looking at the cards.

Beca stares at the board, with all this new information she is more stunned than she had been all week. She doesn't even hear Lena giving the woman a giant tip for the food and her amazing source of information and input. Beca tries to think of someone currently in her life that would do something like this, the meaningful flowers and cheesy gifts. She had thought so much about this the past week or so and all she ever came up with was Chloe. But it can't be her, it just couldn't be. It had to be someone else, it had to be. Could there have been someone she had forgotten? Either way, this person was set on finishing their little game.

 **February 12** **th** **, 2017**

"Beca?" Chloe calls, knocking on her door.  
Chloe hears a few footsteps walking towards the door.  
"Hey Chloe, come in." Beca smiles, opening the door, "Why do you have a box of mail?"  
Beca gives Chloe a weird look as she stands at her front door holding a medium sized box full of mail.  
"Frank shoved it into my arms on my way up here. He told me to tell you to stop letting your mailbox over flow." Chloe shakes her head, "Though I'm sure most of this is junk mail."  
"Just put it in the kitchen." Beca points, "I don't know why I have the no junk mail sign on there if they're just going to shove it in there anyway."

Chloe pops the box on the kitchen counter, and sees all the balloons in Beca's living room.  
"Wow, you weren't wrong, those balloons are huge!" Chloe's eyes widen.  
"Tell me about it, I'm too afraid to go over there in case I get lost in them." Beca eyes the cautiously.  
"That is a really fair point. Those things are way bigger than you." Chloe laughs, as she turns her attention back to the box of mail "Well, let's see what's in this box." She pulls out of the full box.  
"Oh nice, dominos coupons." Beca pulls out, "I needed some of these, can't have free pizza sent to me all the time."  
"Macy's catalogue, do you even shop there?" Chloe asks, pulling out the catalogue.  
"Bin it." Beca says.

After about five minutes, they had pulled out most of the junk mail and coupons. Throwing out what Beca didn't want.  
"Oh look, Bella fan mail!" Chloe shouts, happily.  
"Damn, it's been two years." Beca laughs, putting the letter in the 'to be opened' pile.  
"Bill, bill, bill.." Chloe reads, as she shuffles through some of the letters, "Shouldn't we just be receiving these by email by now."  
"You would think.." Beca mutters, noting to herself to change those.

As they begin to reach the end of the box, Beca pulls out a small postage parcel. She frowns, she couldn't remember ordering anything. She opens the parcel and pulls out a small white box with a little gold ribbon around it.  
"Oh jeez." Beca huffs, playing it on the counter, "I wonder when this got sent to me?"  
"Oh yay!" Chloe squeals, "Open it, open it."  
Beca unties the ribbon and pops open the top. Inside is a pretty heart pendent, its gold with a garnet stone in the middle.  
"Oh that's pretty." Chloe remarks, looking into the box.  
"Wow.. it is really pretty." Beca's eyes widen, thinking what a nice gift this was.  
"Where's the card, Beca?" Chloe looks around for the card.

Beca looks in the parcel envelope the box came in, and sure enough there it was. Beca pulls it out and reads it.  
"To Beca, Can I be the Sapphire to your Ruby? Signed S." Beca reads out loud.  
Chloe frowns, not understanding the card, "Ok, that is strange. The card mentions rubies and sapphires but the jewellery has a garnet in it."  
Beca starts laughing, as she suddenly gets the joke, "Wait, I get it. It's Steven Universe pick up line."  
Chloe looks at Beca even more surprised, "That Cartoon Network show with the kid with three mum's?"  
"Yeah! That show is great!" Beca laughs, it had to be a coincident, there isn't a soul that knew she watched Steven Universe. It was a guilty pleasure of hers.  
"What? It's a good show!" Beca says, defensively.  
"You won't go to the movies with me, but you'll watch a kids show?" Chloe asks, with a raised eyebrow, somewhat amused.  
"Hey! Movies are predicable, I have never been able to predict this show. And it's amazing! And you will not be able to convince me otherwise!" Beca huffs, crossing her arms, "Besides, Steven Universe is more than just a simple kid's show, alright! It's a show that's good for ALL AGES!"

Chloe smirks as she watches her friend get worked up about a kids show. She never gets this worked up over anything but music and food.  
"Damn Becs, I didn't mean to dis your show." She holds her hands up in defeat, trying not to laugh at Beca's grumpy face.  
"It's not my show, it's the show of the people, Chloe." Beca huffs, at her friend's lack of pop culture.  
Chloe gives her an exasperated look and decides to not push the issue. Who would have thought after six years, that she'd learn something new about Beca. Especially something so surprising.  
"Well, I know for sure it's a woman now." Beca smiles, looking down at the card, for some reason finding that knowledge quite comforting.  
Chloe tilts her head inquisitively, Beca continues, "Oh, Steven Universe is a hella gay show."  
"Seriously? It's a kid's show!" Chloe laughs, surprised.  
"Chloe, it's up for interpretation and there's nothing wrong with showing kids what being gay is." Beca rolls her eyes, "God, I'm just going to have to show this show."

...

After three hours, Chloe was half way through the first season of Steven Universe. As much it pained her to admit, the show was actually quite good. Who knew a kids show could have so much depth. Beca could tell by the look of awe on Chloe's face, that she had definitely never seen this show. While Beca was excited to show her friend this amazing thing she loved, Beca let her mind wander. She couldn't help but think that Frank had to know who this woman is. She lets her eye wander over to Chloe, she had been here a few times when she received stuff. Beca frowns, it's not like she'd be mad if it were Chloe, but she's about 80% sure it's not her.

"Do you think I should go ask Frank who this person is?" Beca asks, Chloe.  
Chloe looks at Beca surprised, thinking that question came out of nowhere.  
"I mean, you could try. But he doesn't seem like he's going to tell you." Chloe says, musing, "Maybe he's just an old romantic at heart."  
"Maybe, at least I can rest a little easier knowing he knows who it is." Beca says, voicing something she had been thinking about, "It's probably less likely I'll be murdered now."  
Chloe laughs, "Well, there's your silver lining. No murder for you!"  
Chloe and Beca high five, it's a small victory, but Beca will take it.  
As their laugh subsides, Chloe leans into to Beca, "Hey Becs, where does the ruby and sapphire thing come in?" Trying to understand today's card.  
"I can't tell you! Just watch!" Beca snaps, playfully.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Now we almost have all the letters, your guesses are awesome. Keep it up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, last two letters, but its not the last chapter. Still have a few to go. Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **February 13** **th** **, 2017**

Beca bustles around her kitchen as she cooks herself dinner. She was slightly dancing to her music as she cooks. Beca had a really great day, even though she had been relieved of the Madonna project, she somehow found the perfect writer to work with Madonna. Michael was so relieved when he realised when Beca had pretty much saved the day. He normally took credit for everyone's ideas, by adding one or two things to it, thus making it better. But this time, he was just so happy, that Beca took full credit.

Beca was happy about all this, because this could definitely be a big stepping stone in her career. The look on Madonna's face when she heard this guys song, could keep Beca's happiness meter at full for at least a year. But, it wasn't just that that had Beca dancing in her kitchen. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, even though it was nice to receive gifts every day, Beca couldn't remember a more stressful two weeks. She would be glad it was over, regardless of who it was. The last two weeks had made Beca confront a lot of things she had been pushing away. But now she's glad she's had to face them and she was finally feeling a lot more comfortable in her own skin.

 ***knock knock***

Beca's head snaps to the door, she wasn't expecting anyone tonight. She turns down her music and heads to the door. She looks through the peephole, her stomach drops a little. She opens the door, "Hi Sami." She frowns a little, as she looks at him.  
Sami was standing at her door holding a big bunch of pink roses wrapped in purple cellophane. He smiles at her charmingly, the way he always does.  
"Evening, lovely lady. These are for you." He says, handing her the flowers.  
"Oh.. um.. thanks, I guess." She mutters, "What are they for?"  
"I have a confession to make." He grins nervously, "I've been the one sending you the Valentine's."

The comment surprises Beca. While for at least two days she suspected Sami, but that train of thought left the station a few presents ago.  
"Really?" She asks, deciding to see where this was going.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry for being so secretive and all. But I just didn't think you would go out with me." He explains, confidently.  
"I see, and the flowers are today's silly valentine?" Beca asks, pointing to flowers.  
"I.. I mean, yeah, they're today's one." He falters for a moment.  
Beca nods, looking at the flowers, "It's weird, you switched up the colour theme you had going." She takes the card, it's a generic one from the florist.  
"What do you mean?" He asks, starting to sound a little worried.  
"To Beca, you and me are meant to be, love Sami." She reads, "Hmm, no random letter either."

Sami's face goes a little pale, he had forgotten the letter thing.  
"Sami, I know it's not you." Beca says, softly, while she's annoyed he's lying to her, he was still her friend.  
"I.. how do you know it's not me?" Sami asks, a little mad, "You said you hadn't figured it yet."  
"Well, for starters, this person has a colour scheme. White, gold and a little bit of red. Every card was the same, white, with gold trimmings and a gold heart on the front." She explains, "This is a generic card that the florist gave you."  
"Humph!" He grumbles, crossing his arms.  
"Also, all the flowers that I was sent had the meaning of love behind them. It's very interesting actually, do you know what pink roses mean?" Beca asks, looking up at him.  
"What?" He asks, grumpily.  
"Gratitude." She answers, having been quite interested in the meanings since she learnt about the violets.

Sami frowns at Beca, he didn't think he'd be caught out so quickly.  
"Not to mention, I already received today's valentine. And I'm 100% sure it couldn't have been you." Beca gives him a sympathetic smile.  
"What makes you say that?" Sami continues to frown, trying to save his butt.  
Beca hands back the flowers and walks back into her apartment. She picks up a white box off her counter. She walks back to the door.  
"It was a picture of Beyoncé." Beca pulls out a framed picture out of the box.  
Sami looks a little startled by the odd gift.  
Beca continues by pulling out the card, having not pinned it to the board yet.  
"This is the card." She shows him the white card, "It reads, To Beca, Rose are red. My eyes are blue. I don't want to be a single lady this Valentine's Day, So won't you be my boo? Signed M."

Sami looks a little red faced as he's really been found out, he didn't want to lie to Beca, but he thought it was the best way to finally get her attention.  
"Call me crazy, Sami. But I'm not sure you're a blue eyed single lady." Beca laughs a little, putting the stuff back in the box,  
An awkward silence falls between them, Beca didn't want to ruin their friendship but what he's doing just wasn't acceptable.  
"So, explain to me what this is about?" Beca asks, calmly.  
Sami glares at her, "You know I like you, Beca."  
"I know, and you know I've never been interested." Beca says, softly, "Come on, Sami. You and I have been friends since I came out here."  
"I know and I thought we'd have a chance when you broke up with Jesse." He admits, trying to not sound mad.  
Beca furrows her brows, "Dude, do you even know why we broke up?"  
"Because it wasn't working, you told me." He folds his arms exasperatedly.  
"And do you know why it was working?" Beca puts her hands on her hips.  
"Why?" He growls, annoyed.  
"Because I'm gay!" She shouts, surprising herself with how loud it came out.

It was really the first time Beca said it out loud, she had been questioning her sexuality for a long time while she was with Jesse and they would fight about it all the time. She broke up with him because she needed to figure out her own feelings. It was the main reason she hadn't dated in such a long time. With everything that had been happening the last two weeks, Beca finally admitted it to herself. It wasn't some crazy feeling, she was gay and that was that.  
Sami stood rooted to the ground, beyond shocked at Beca's statement. That certainly wasn't the reason he was expecting.  
"Are you sure?" Sami asks, thinking he could change her mind, "Maybe you just haven't met the right guy yet."  
"I'm sure, Sami." She says, with a serious face. She did not need an argument on her sexuality by a jilted guy.  
He huffs at her, he wasn't really mad at her, but he didn't want to be mad at himself for being an idiot and a bit of a creep. So he just walks away.  
"See you round, Beca." He grumbles, as he walks down the hall.

Beca closes the door and locks and bolts it behind her. While she trusts Sami, it's still LA, she couldn't be too careful. She goes back to cooking her dinner, feeling a little conflicted. She was sad that she and Sami had a fight, he had been a good friend to her, despite the fact that he really liked her. But it was good the weird thing between them was finally over. Beca couldn't be happier to move on with her life. Whether it be with this anonymous woman or someone else. Beca knew life was going to be alright.

 **February 14** **th** **, 2017**

 **6.00am**

Beca sits on her kitchen counter, eating a bowl of cereal. She stares at the cork board, with all the beautiful cards still pinned to it. Her brain seems to be working overtime as she tries to pair letters off into words. Beca frowns as she can't seem to find a name of someone in her life. Maybe she was over thinking it, maybe it was a phrase or a location. So many possibilities were still hanging over her.

She continues to eat, as she looks over at the gifts she was given. Some were silly, some were delicious and some were really sweet. Thought of who this woman could be made Beca's stomach fill with butterflies. Would she be happy with who is turns out to be? Her thoughts stray to Chloe, she honestly thought that if she ever ended up with a woman, it would have been her. It's not like that she currently had feelings for Chloe, it was the fact they had a marriage pact. Her lips purse as she thinks, she mostly sure that it wasn't her, because none of the clues pointed to Chloe. Beca sighs, she had been doing that a lot lately. Her eyes move back to the board, she had to be missing something. Her eyes glaze over a series of letters, three of them spelling out a familiar acronym that made her laugh. Something she hadn't thought about for a while. She puts that old memory aside as she keeps looking, hoping she would finally see what she was missing.

 ***knock knock***

The knocking was loud and continuous. Beca looks over at the door, she begins to get up when the door opens.  
' _Speak of the devil._ ' Beca thinks, as Chloe bursts in.  
"Beca! Why didn't you answer the door?" She asks, in a rush.  
"I mean, it takes longer than 10 second for me to get to the door, Chloe." Beca says, as she takes a spoonful of cereal, "Why are you so energised this early morning?"  
"Well, I came to wish you luck this morning for whatever you get today." She says, excitedly, "But when I got here, I found this taped to your door."  
She holds up a small white envelope, marked Beca.  
Beca blinks at her, thinking, "Chloe… it isn't you, is it?"  
Chloe looks shocked at the questions, "What? No! I think we've established it's not me."

Beca frowns, she had received three valentines literally right after Chloe had arrived in her apartment.  
"Why would you ask that?" Chloe sits by Beca, still a lot shocked.  
"I don't know. I mean, there's always been something between us and then we have that marriage pact." Beca shakes her head, knowing she's being ridiculous, "Maybe, I'm just nervous."  
"Beca.. I understand." Chloe smiles, softly, "I love you, so much. And yeah, maybe one day something will happen between us. But it's not the right time for that."  
"I know, I think I'm just scared of who it could be." Beca says, admitting her fears.

Chloe hands Beca the envelope. Beca's hand shakes a little as she takes it. She holds it, not wanting to open it yet. Suddenly, every nervous feeling she had felt the past two weeks floods back to her tenfold.  
"I can't do it. Not yet." Beca sets it down on the counter.  
She hops off the counter and walks away from it.  
"Really Beca?!" Chloe yells, exasperatedly.  
They had come this far, they were so close to an answer. Chloe was so invested in this and she needed an outcome.  
"Just.. Let's get Lena over here first." Beca says, nervously.  
Chloe sighs reluctantly, but pulls out her phone to call Lena.

Chloe explains the situation to Lena, who was so excited, she was screaming down the phone.  
"Ok, Lena is on her way." Chloe says, over the shouting.  
"Good! That's good!" Beca starts pacing, eyeing the envelope cautiously.  
"Ok Lena, just hurry." Chloe mutters, as she hangs up.  
Chloe turns to watch Beca pace, she had never seen her so nervous. But she thought that she'd be the same if she was in her situation.  
' _I suppose, I'll just have to wait._ ' Chloe thinks, resting her head in her hand.

…

Fifteen minutes later, Lena almost knocks down the door. She couldn't be more excited and it wasn't even happening to her.  
"I'M HERE!" She shouts, slamming the door behind her.  
Beca looks up from her pacing, she looks like she may throw up. Chloe looks up as well, having replaced Beca's spot on the counter. She decided if she had to wait, she might as well have some cereal too.  
"Hey Lena." Chloe says, casually, turning back to her cereal, as Beca goes back to pacing.  
Lena, breathing heavily, looks at her two friends, "Tell me she haven't opened it yet?"  
"Nope." Chloe says, with her mouth full, "I've just been watching her pace for the past twenty minutes."

Lena shakes her head, "Come on Beca, just open the card."  
"But like, what if it turns out to be bad?" Beca stresses, tugging at her hair.  
"You won't know till you open it." Chloe says, finishing her cereal.  
Beca just stares at the envelope, "I don't wanna." She cries, looking at her friends.  
"I swear to god, Rebecca Mitchell, if you don't open this damn thing, I'll livestream you pacing in your kitchen to the office. And they will all know, that the tough Beca Mitchell is just a big ol' chicken, that's too afraid to open a little envelope!" Lena threatens, knowing this will for sure get Beca mad enough to open it.  
"You wouldn't!" Beca gasps, at the thought of a ruined reputation.  
"Try me, bitch!" Lena says, holding a steady look of intimidation, she had waited long enough and she needed the answer.  
Beca holds her own stare, but she knew Lena would do it if she didn't open it.  
"Fine!" She yells, throwing her hands in the air, "Fine! I'll open it! And if it turns out to be a mass murderer or Aubrey playing a stupid joke on me, then it's on you!"

She goes and snatches up the envelope, as Chloe gives Lena a sneaky high five.  
"Nice job." Chloe mutters.  
"It's a gift." She shrugs, smugly.  
Beca opens the envelope, and pulls out the card. This one is white, with red trimming and a red heart in the middle. Beca looks at it surprised, ' _Well, it is the finally one I suppose._ '  
Beca's hands shake as she opens the card, her heart is thumping so hard, she was sure she was going to have a heart attack. She opens the card and finds a simple message. She reads the message and her reaction was immediate. Her eyes widen in shock, she couldn't believe what she was reading. She lets out a shout and throws the card like it had given her an electric shock. Lena and Chloe look beyond confused.  
"Are you alright?" Chloe asks, concerned, "What does it say?"  
"No.. No, no, no… it couldn't be, it couldn't be her!" Beca grabs her head, trying to process the information.  
"Beca who is it?" Lena asks, seemingly getting more concerned the longer this went on.  
"Why? Why is she still playing games with me?" Beca babbles, starting to pace once more.

Chloe goes and picks up the card. She notes the colour was different, she opens it up and reads it aloud.  
"To Beca, You are physically flawless, but that doesn't mean I don't like you. Rearrange the letters to source the name you know. To find out more, bring your feisty self to the roof of our building at 8pm, signed K." Chloe reads, covering her mouth in shock, "Oh my god!"  
It was like everything suddenly all made sense, the familiar perfume, the funny awkward flirting and making the whole thing a game. How did she not see it before?  
"What is going on? Who is it?" Lena demands, having no idea why her friends were freaking out.  
Chloe's eyes scan the cork board, "DSM" she mutters.  
"I saw that acronym this morning and I laughed!" Beca yells, at the board, "I laughed Chloe!"  
"What is going on?" Lena yells, getting really worried.  
Chloe starts rearranging the letters on the board, adding the new one. It didn't tell her anything she hadn't already just figured out, it simply confirmed it.  
"Kommissar of DSM." She stares at the board.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: XD ok, ok, ok, I know you guys guessed it, but I knew you would. Keep reading to see how Beca handles it and how their first meeting goes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: I think I may have lost some of you when it turned out to be Kommissar. But that's ok, while I will be forever a Bechole shipper (I mean, lets be real, it needs to be canon) I just really like this ship, because it's quirky. So, for those of you that left, I'll take it as a complement. It means my writing is getting better. :) For those of you still with me, lets continue.**

* * *

 **February 14** **th** **, 2017  
** **7.05am**

"She's going to have to come out of there eventually." Lena says, in a bored tone.  
"She will, I just think all of this gave her a bit of a shock." Chloe remarks, stilling sounding as if she was still in shock too, "For some reason, small spaces seem to calm her. You ok, Beca?"  
Chloe raps her knuckles against the cupboard door, where Beca was currently hiding in the cupboard under the sink.  
"No." Is all she answers.  
"So, who is this chick anyway?" Lena asks, wondering who on earth could this person could be, if she could render her toughest friend to a cowering mess.

"Well…" Chloe says, wondering where to start, "The Kommissar is the leader of a rival A Cappella group, from Germany. We had to go up against in a world tournament."  
"What is she super scary or something?" Lena asks, interestedly.  
"Um.. she wasn't scary, but she was intimidating for sure. Though, that was only because of how good her group was." Chloe explains, "But Beca had a different experience, she wasn't exactly intimidated by The Kommissar per se."  
"What do you mean?" Lena asks.  
"Ah well, she made Beca..." Chloe starts, "A little confused."  
"Confused? Confused how?" Lena asks, herself confused.  
Chloe gives Lena a look, trying to get her to silently understand what she meant.  
"What.. Oh.. Ohhh!" Lena gasps, gleefully, "No way!"

The two women hear Beca groan from inside the cupboard. She didn't think she would ever come across The Kommissar again, but now she didn't know what to do.  
Chloe looks down sympathetically, "Come on, Becs. It's not like she's in your apartment, so hiding isn't going to help."  
Chloe is met with silence, Chloe sighs, but continues her story, "Beca gets very flustered around her. She can't help it, she usually just shamefully flirts with her."  
"Do you mean shamelessly?" Lena asks, furrowing her brows.  
"No." Chloe answers, expressionless, earning a cupboard door to the leg.  
"Chloe!" Beca shouts, from inside the cupboard, "I wasn't that bad!"  
"I said what I said, Beca!" Chloe shouts, back.

Now the shock was wearing off on Chloe, it didn't seem that strange. The Kommissar always flirted back with Beca, in her own way and it was obvious that she enjoyed talking to Beca. She just didn't realise she was even back in America, let alone in Beca's building.  
"Come on, Bec. Just come out of there." Lena says, "I think you might be over thinking it."  
"Becs…?" Chloe knocks, once more.  
Slowly the door starts to open, Lena and Chloe look at their troubled friend sitting under the sink. If it wasn't for the fact that she was freaking out, the sight would have been extremely amusing.  
"You ok?" Chloe smiles at her sympathetically.  
Beca holds her hand out for her friends to help her out. Beca looks at her friends, she sighs and goes sits on a stool.

"Are you disappointed?" Chloe asks, wondering if that was the reason for the freak out.  
Beca looks at her friend, "No…I'm not disappointed. It's just… brought up a lot of unresolved feelings and issues."  
"What do you mean?" Lena asks, gently.  
Beca had never told this to anyone, she never thought she would have too. Maybe this was a good thing, it had always bothered her. Especially that she never told Chloe.  
"The Kommissar is the reason why Jesse and I broke up. Well, one of the reasons, you were the other one." Beca admits, pointing to Chloe.  
"What?" Both woman gasps together.  
"You remember how I was during the worlds lead up." She says to Chloe, "She made me flustered and confused. Jesse only saw a part of it at the dragon league at first he thought it was funny and hot. But, then during the worlds, he saw how I acted around her backstage and at the afterparty. It just never sat well with him, and why should it? He had every right to be mad."

Chloe and Lena listen to Beca's story with rapt attention. Beca was beginning to feel a little better now that she was telling her friends this story.  
"Even after we moved to LA, if I even looked at another woman or would get excited that you were visiting, he would throw the way I acted around Kommissar in my face or accuse me of loving you more than him. We would have monster fights." Beca remembers, "I was struggling with myself, we both knew it, it wasn't Kommissar's fault or yours. But between you and her, something that I had been pushing away sort of came flooding back in a big way."  
"What do you mean, me?" Chloe asks, not sure how to feel.  
"Chloe, come on. The fact that you and I haven't hooked up yet still baffles me." Beca scoffs, she knew Chloe knew what she was talking about.  
Chloe blushes and nods, understanding.

Beca takes a deep breath, before she continues, "I ended it with him so I could figure out my own life and to stop the fighting. Jesse begged me to not do it, he swore that he would stop the fighting and that he could live with my wandering eye. But it just didn't feel right anymore."  
Beca's friends stay silent, processing Beca's story. They knew something big had happened to cause their break up, but Beca had always insisted that it just wasn't working. Now they know why.  
"And now my feelings are all over the shop over this woman, and I don't even know her real name." Beca cries, stressing.  
"Ok, wait, Kommissar isn't a real name? I thought it was odd." Lena says, relieved that she wasn't stupid for thinking that couldn't be a real name.  
"It's just a stage name, but we never could find her real name." Chloe explains, "So, what are you going to do?" She asks, turning her attention back to Beca.

Beca honestly didn't know, how could she be sure that Kommissar wasn't just messing with her? They didn't have the greatest history. But her attraction for the German was undeniable. She made Beca feel things she never felt with Jesse in the three and half years that they were together. Could she trust Kommissar? Could she really like Beca or was it all just a little game?

* * *

 **6.17pm**

Beca looks in the mirror, fidgeting with her clothes. Her nerves were beyond shot at this point. She couldn't even stop shaking. She couldn't tell if it was from excitement or fear. It was probably fear, but Beca was trying not to acknowledge it.  
"Beca, stop pulling at your top. You look awesome." Chloe says, assessing her outfit, Lena nods in agreement.  
"I don't know, something isn't working." Beca looks down at her outfit.  
She was in black skinny jeans, a pink lace top with a silver chunky necklace. She just didn't feel comfortable.  
"It's the top, pink's just not your colour, Reg." Michael comments, as he enters the room, eating popcorn.

Michael had received a phone call from an excited Lena early that morning, explaining that Beca had received the final clue to her admirer mystery. He had been just as invested in the situation as Lena and Chloe had been. He had been enjoying the daily updates from Lena on the clues. He also had been enjoying the gifts, especially the edible ones. When he found out that Beca knew who her admirer was, he gave them the day off and came around later that day to join in on the gossip.  
"Why are you eating popcorn?" Beca asks, turning and frowning at her boss.  
"Just because you're not enjoying yourself, doesn't mean I can't." He says, indignantly, as he sits on the bed with Lena, "Now, that pink top has to go. Lace isn't you."  
Beca screws her face up in exasperation, "Yeah ok, Carson!" She sasses, as she storms back into her closet.  
"That's Black Carson to you." He informs, earning him shoe being thrown at him.

Beca re-enters the room two minutes later, black skinny jeans still on but now paired with a simple white tee and black leather jacket. She felt more in her own skin like this, her nerves being to settle a tiny bit.  
"Ok, what about this?" She asks the room.  
"Put the necklace back on, maybe silver cuff or bracelet and a pair of ankle boots and you'll look _brilliant_!" Michael gives her the 'ok hand gesture'.  
Beca looks at her boss startled, who knew he was so into fashion.  
"Who are you, Rachel Zoe?" Beca shakes her head, wondering when he became a stylist.  
"Hey, I know Rachel Zoe! I will send her your picture if you really want an expert opinion." He retorts.  
"Please don't do that." She mutters, retreating back into her closet.

Lena and Chloe giggle, as they pass the popcorn around between them. They were making a night of it, the wine was flowing and they were waiting for pizza. Even if Beca wasn't having too much fun, they sure were. Beca comes back with the added items Michael suggested.  
"Ok, better?" She ask, nervously.  
She receives a smattering of applause at her finished outfit.  
"I can literally feel the sarcasm pouring out of your hands." She rolls her eyes, "What am I going to do with my hair?"  
"I could give you braids." Michael suggests, as he throws popcorn in his mouth.  
"Nope, been there, too white for that." She says, remembering the last time she had cornrow braids.  
"Don't worry Bec, I'll give you some loose curls and then we'll fix your make up." Lena jumps up, "It's going to be fine." She soothes.  
Beca nods as she takes a seat in front of the mirror.

"So, like is this chick hot?" Michael asks, causing the room groan in disgust, "What? That is a fair question."Chloe pulls her phone out and googles DSM, immediately pictures of the group pop up. She scrolls through until she finds an individual picture of The Kommissar.  
"Here.." She leans over and shows Michael, "We still don't know her real name. We never could find that."  
"Damn!" He whispers, impressed at her picture, "Forget hot, she is straight up gorgeous."  
Beca suddenly feels sick just at the mere thought of her. It was going to be a long night.  
"So, what are you going to say to her?" Michael asks, as he hands back the phone.  
"Hopefully not something stupid!" Beca mutters, embarrassed at her own memories.  
Chloe snorts into her wine, "Do you remember what you yelled at her before their performance at worlds?"  
"Don't remind me!" Beca sinks into her chair.

Lena and Michael look at Chloe expectedly, Chloe smirks.  
"She yelled ' _Your sweat smells like cinnamon'_ at her as she walked on stage." Chloe laughs, at her memory.  
Michael and Lena crack up laughing, "Oh Beca! I hope your flirting is a lot smoother tonight." Lena laughs.  
"She has a weird affect on me, alright!" Beca mumbles, crossing her arms.  
"I'll say! It's like word vomit pours out of your mouth in the form of awkward flirting." Chloe laughs, remembering all the odd encounters they had, "If you can think before you speak tonight, I'm sure you'll be fine."  
Beca nods, praying she could actually do that.

* * *

 **Author's notes: There may be a small delay on the next chapter. I'm going for a job interview tomorrow and I don't know how long I'm going to be out for. I promise it'll be posted as soon as I get back to my computer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Hey guys, so sorry for the delay. I got home late yesterday and just couldn't have been bother turning my computer on. Nevertheless, the next chapter.**

* * *

 **February 14** **th** **, 2017**

 **7.56pm**

Beca stands by the elevator with her three semi drunk friends. They all thought it would be safer for Beca if they were to accompany her up to the roof. Beca was already terrified and now she had three bumbling idiots following her up, could it get worse?  
"I bet she's wearing that black mesh crop top again." Chloe comments, sipping on her glass of wine that she brought with her, "That was so hot!"  
"Chloe that is not helping." Beca snaps, as she has a vivid flashback of that night.  
"I bet she's a great kisser." Lena pipes up, having looked at her picture, "Her lips are so full and luscious."  
The other two agree quite animatedly.

Beca groans as they step into the elevator, she hits the button for the floor that has access to the roof.  
"You guys don't have to come up with me, you know." Beca grumbles, sourly.  
"Beca, we are your best friends…" Lena throws her arm around Beca's shoulder, taking a mouthful of her wine, "We wouldn't send you into battle alone."  
"That's right! Who's to say what you're about to walk into!" Chloe chimes in.  
"And I'm your boss, I need to ensure that I'm supporting you during your difficult times!" Michael finishes, before down the rest of his drink.  
Beca screws her face up, "You guys are making it sound like I'm going to die."  
"Can't rule it out, Reg! Today's society is pretty messed up." Michael shrugs.

Her nerves seem to rise with the elevator, as it lands on the top level, her legs suddenly turn to lead.  
' _I'm 24 years old, damn it! Why can't I do this?_ ' She scolds herself.  
She feels three pairs of hands pushing her out of the lift, only then did her legs begin to listen.  
"Only five steps to the door, Bec." Lena gasps, excitedly, "Are you ready?"  
"No." Beca eyes the small set of stairs, nervously.  
Chloe frowns, "Beca, I know we like joking around. But it's going to be ok. The Kommissar put in a lot of effort to get your attention. And despite your history, I don't think she's trying to mess with you. I don't think she's like that."  
"You think so?" Beca asks, suddenly starting to feel a little better.  
"I do, I bet The Kommissar was just a front to intimate us. I'm sure she's tough, but I bet she's a really nice person." Chloe continues, sipping her wine, "And if nothing else, she's really hot."  
"Jesus Christ!" Beca mutters, a moment of clarity only to be clouded by the wine, she shakes her head at her friend.

"Alright, Reg. It's 7.59, you don't wanna be late." Michael pipes up, looking at his watch.  
"Ok, just give me a sec." She nods, settling her nerves.  
"Are you ready, Becs?" Chloe asks, quietly.  
Beca takes a deep breath, letting an old conversation with Fat Amy come back to her.  
' _Just remember, you're the Big BM! And you're awesome! Yeah, I am and I'm not going to make an arse of myself.'_ She thinks to herself.  
She decides she's ready, but doesn't get the chance to take her first step. Suddenly, her body is lifted in the air, supported by a shoulder.  
"Michael! What are you doing?" She shouts, struggling to get down, as his arm is holding her firm.  
Michael had thrown Beca over his shoulder, and begins to climb the stairs.  
"Reggie, this is plan B, encase you decide to run." He explains, reaching the landing.  
"I wasn't going too!" Beca kicks, "Put me down, you weirdo!"  
Beca looks at her two friend, they are both shocked and amused.  
"Help me!" She shouts at them, they both start running after Michael as he opens the door.

Michael walks onto the roof, he stops at the sight. He turns around taking in view from the roof. Chloe and Lena stay at the door, hissing at Michael to put Beca down.  
"It's really nice up here, Reg." Michael remarks, as turns slowly.  
Beca looks around the roof, it looks the same as it always did. Frank had small garden up here, full of lush green bushes and beautiful flowers. In the middle of it all is a park bench, Frank and Laura can be found up here most nights. They had lovingly hung fairy lights around the area, giving the roof a romantic ambience. Beca spots a blonde woman sitting on the bench, watching them with an amused smile in her face. Beca manages a small wave, before Michael turns her the other way. He walks towards the German woman, strutting confidently.  
Beca kicks again, "Michael, put me down." She hisses, as he holds her firm.  
"Oh Reg!" He laughs, patting her leg, "You're so little, I can barely feel your kicks."  
"Jesus!" Beca facepalms, she was never letting her boss drink again.

Michael reaches the bench, coming eye level with the blonde woman, who seemed rather confused by the situation.  
"Hello, Michael Stone, Music Producer of Residual Heat Studios." He holds his hand out to shake.  
"Hallo, it is nice to meet you." She shakes his hand, "My name is Luisa."  
A shiver runs through Beca's body at the sound of Luisa's voice. Michael felt it, he knew she was going to be fine.  
"That's a beautiful name. Don't you think that's a beautiful name, Reggie?" He asks, tapping her leg.  
Beca holds up a thumbs up, becoming increasingly more embarrassed at the fact that the Kommissar could really only see her butt.  
"Who is Reggie?" Luisa asks, her voice as smooth as silk.  
"I'm Reggie." Beca says, exhaustedly, because she has to say it more times a week than anything else she says.  
"And I'm Reggie's boss." Michael says, feeling important, readjusting Beca on his shoulder.

"Is that why you are carrying her?" Luisa asks, still trying to figure out why this man was carrying Beca.  
"She's precious cargo, Luisa. Between you and me, she's probably going to be a bigger producer than me one day." He admits, quietly, thinking that if he said it like that Beca wouldn't be able to hear him. He wasn't as smart when he had a happy buzz.  
Beca couldn't help but smile, her boss never liked anyone that could do what he did, but for some reason he didn't mind with Beca. She knew she was good at her job, but she never knew her boss thought that highly of her.  
"So, that being said, she must be home by at least 12.30. She does have to work tomorrow." He says, seriously.  
"Kill me now!" Beca groans, covering her eyes. How embarrassing? Her boss giving her a curfew.

"12.30?" Luisa tilts her beautiful head, confirming the time.  
"That's right! I need her at her best if she's going to win a Grammy some day." Michael says, as a matter of factly.  
"Well, in that case,I promise she'll be back by then and not a minute later." Luisa promises, with an amused smirk.  
Michael nods at Luisa, deeming her worthy and sets Beca down beside her.  
"Ooof!" Beca stumbles, trying to stand on her feet.  
"Alright Reg, have a nice night." He smiles, lightly punching her in the arm, "Don't do anything I would do."  
He walks away with his hands in his pockets, smiling to himself, feeling like he had just did something wonderful. Beca watches him in horror as he walks away, having trouble believing what he just did.

"Well, that couldn't have been more embarrassing." Beca winces, as her friends' wave at her from the stairwell door.  
Luisa laughs, causing a shiver to run through Beca once more.  
"I can't image it could get worse." Luisa smiles, broadly at her, "It is nice to see you again, Maus."  
Beca takes in her sight for the first time, her beautiful blonde hair cascades down her back. It was longer than Beca remembered, it glows gold under the lights. Luisa wore a simple black dress with a red leather jacket. Her makeup was subtle, giving her a natural look, but it was paired with a beautiful shade of red lipstick. She looks almost exactly as she remembered and all the old feelings she had came flooding back.  
"It is nice it meet you, Luisa." Beca says, nervously, causing Luisa to smile wider.

…

 **8.05pm**

Beca tries hard to not fidget as she sits on the bench. She seems to be incredibly aware of the body heat radiating from Luisa, who is sitting beside her. Luisa could see how nervous Beca is, she herself was extremely nervous. She had no idea how this night was going to go, it's not like that had ever had a lot to do with each other. Yet, something about Beca Mitchell always intrigued her and it wasn't just her awkward flirting. The smaller woman made Luisa smile as soon as she saw her. Something she hadn't experience with anyone else.

"It has been a while, maus." Luisa smiles, talking calmly, "How have you been?"  
Beca looks up at her, seeing her electric blue eyes, the ones that made her heart pound. The ones that made her mind clouded with feelings she used to have trouble understanding. She takes a deep breath, heeding Chloe's advice, she thinks before she speaks.  
"I've been good." Beca starts, careful not to let her mouth runaway with words, "I've been slowly making my way up to becoming a music producer."  
"I have heard you are very good." Luisa grins, referencing Michael's conversation, "Could be a Grammy winner one day."  
Beca groans and covers her face, somewhat amused by her drunk friends.  
"I'm so sorry about them, they were drinking while I was getting ready. They thought it would a good idea to accompany me up here." Beca laughs, awkwardly, "In hindsight, I should have locked them in my apartment."

Luisa laughs melodically, causing goosebumps to erupt over Beca's body. She begins to fidget again.  
"We all have eccentric friends, maus. You have met Pieter." She laughs, "I will say, our meetings are always amusing."  
Beca scratches her head, chuckling awkwardly, "I promised myself I wouldn't make an arse of myself. But Michael hijacked me and you only saw my arse."  
Luisa snorts, "It is ok, the view was very nice."  
Beca blushes hard, feeling her body temperature rise.

"How have you been these days?" Beca asks, trying to skate over the awkward moment.  
"I have been well. I have been enjoying living in the US." She smiles, as she becomes more comfortable on the bench as she faces Beca. She tucks her legs under her and rests her head on her hand as she props her elbow on the back of the bench.  
"When did you get here?" Beca asks, trying to not to stumble over her words.  
"At the end of November. I moved into this building in the first week of December." She explains, "I didn't know you lived here until a week before Christmas."  
Beca furrows her eyebrows wondering how on earth she missed the tall German walking around her building.  
"We spoke briefly in the lobby." Luisa grins, knowing Beca had no idea it was her.  
"Wait.. what? When?" Beca asks, surprised.  
"You came out of the elevator with your arms full of gifts. One of them dropped…" she starts to explain.  
"Oh my god! You were the women who told me to wait and picked it up for me!" Beca's widen in shock, remembering trying to get all of her gifts she had for her office to her car in one trip.  
"The presents were stacked so tall I was amazed you could see anything, let alone me." She chuckles, "That was when I knew I moved into the same building as meine feisty maus."

Beca blushes hard once more, she never liked being referred to as anyone's 'mine', but for some reason when Luisa said it, it made Beca feel special.  
Beca swallows hard, doing well at keeping her nerves at bay.  
"So, how come you are in America?" Beca asks, forcing herself to look up at her, trying to become comfortable with the flustered feelings she gets.  
"I have moved here for work. I am an illustrator." She explains, the answer taking Beca by surprise.  
"I didn't know you could draw." Beca says, in wonder.  
"I suppose there are a lot of things you don't know about me." She tilts her head, with a small smile.  
Beca realises that was true, she barely knew this woman and she barely knew Beca.  
Luisa reaches behind her and picks up white gift box with a red bow. She hands it to Beca, "Your last valentine's gift."  
Beca takes it looking at the box, "Thank you. You changed to red?"  
"It is Valentine's Day." She smiles, coyly. Beca sees a hint of blush run through her cheeks.

Beca opens the box to find a white frame. Beca pulls it out, inside the frame is an illustration. It's of a cat and a mouse, Beca smirks at the picture. The cat had beautiful golden fur with impossible blue eyes. Around its neck was a black bow that sat to the side. The mouse sitting beside the cat, was brown with a hint of a shimmer in its fur. The mouse was wearing a yellow scarf around its neck, it resembles her Bella's scarf. The mouse appears to be blushing at the sight of the cat, while the cat stares down lovingly at the mouse with a gleeful expression. The drawing made Beca smile, it was so personal and beautiful. But it made her think about the question she had been thinking about all day.  
"Why me?" She asks, lifting her head to look at Luisa.

"I thought it would have been obvious." She says, surprised by the question.  
Beca raises her eyebrows, as it wasn't obvious to her.  
"Well, our attraction for each other is pretty undeniable." Luisa answers, the question.  
Beca shakes her head, letting out a frustrated laugh, "Don't you mean my attraction?"  
"No." Luisa says, confidently.  
"Luisa! At any given time that we have ever spoken, you have never given me any indication that you were into me as much as I was into you." Beca says, exasperatedly.  
Luisa smirks, "You should pay a little more attention, Beca."  
Beca frowns, thinking about their past interactions. Luisa laughs at Beca's confusion.  
' _Vielleicht war ich nicht offensichtlich."_ She thinks to herself.

"So, all of this wasn't just to mess with me?" Beca asks, needing to know.  
Luisa's beautiful face frowns, a part of her knows she deserved that. But it still hurt knowing the woman she liked thought she was just doing it all for a joke.  
"DSM was a long time ago, Maus. I played my role, though you almost made me break every time we spoke." She explains, "Pieter use to make fun of me because I was so playful with you."  
"But, I had to be a leader and you were my rival." She sighs, regretfully, "As much as I wanted to pursue you, at the time we weren't meant to be."  
Beca is surprised by her answer. Even in the dim lighting, Beca could see the regret on her face. Beca's heart starts to pound again at the thought that Luisa wanted her back then.  
"And now?" Beca asks, swallowing hard.  
Luisa smiles, letting her face light up, "If would give me a chance, I'd like to see where it could go."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: Hey guys, we're getting closer to the end. Thanks for all the great reviews, I honestly love reading them. Stay tuned.**

* * *

 **February 14** **th** **, 2017  
** **8.36pm**

"So, what was with the cheesy lines in the cards?" Beca asks, wondering how the intimidating woman she remembers, could be so cheesy and romantic.  
"I took my cue from you." She smirks, mischievously, "Is that not how you flirt?"  
Beca's mouth drops a little, "I'm not sure if I should be offended or not."  
Luisa giggles, "Your flirting has always made me laugh and it did wonders for my ego."  
Beca blushes hard, covering her face.  
"I will never be able to live that down." Beca groans, "Chloe still reminds me about how much of an arse I made of myself."  
"Not to worry, Maus." Luisa touches Beca's arm lightly, causing it to erupt with goosebumps, "It was only in front of about 30 people."

Beca looks up into Luisa's eyes, they seem warmer than she remembered. Even the way she was looking at Beca was a little different, the predatory look was gone.  
"So, why didn't you just come and knock on my door?" Beca asks, "Would that not have been easier?"  
Luisa looks surprised at the question, "I suppose it would have, but I wonder how you would have reacted if I had done that." She raises an eyebrow.  
Beca imagines what would have happened if The Kommissar knocked on her door out of the blue. She imagines there would be some door slamming involved and hiding under her covers.  
"No, you're right. But I guess I just didn't expect the cheesy card and gifts to come from someone as tough as you." Beca admits, scratching her head.  
"I'm not The Kommissar all the time, Beca." Luisa laughs, "I'm really not as tough and cold as you think I am."

"Besides, I wanted to make sure that you did not think I was trying to trick you." Luisa says, seriously, "I did not want you to think that I was not being genuine, given our history. I thought if I showed you another side to me, it might not freak you out so much."  
Beca could see insecurity and vulnerability in Luisa's face, she was being honest with Beca.  
"I thought the cards were cute and funny, even though not knowing who they were from did actually freak me out a little bit. After this morning's card, I was really…shocked." Beca says, being honest herself, "I hid under my kitchen sink for twenty minutes this morning when I finally figured it out."  
"Did you think the big bad Kommissar was coming to get you?" Luisa smiles, amused.  
"No!" Beca says, defensively, though smiling in spite of herself, "It just brought back a lot of things that I tried to forget."  
"Did you try to forget about me, maus?" Luisa pouts, causing Beca's cheeks to turn red once again.  
"I tried, it didn't work, though." She mumbles, looking away to take a breather.

Luisa happily watches Beca try and keep herself in check, pausing every so often to take a deep breath. She was more adorable than she remembered.  
"I see you are thinking before you speak to me." Luisa comments, "You have done well, maus. No outbursts in over half an hour. I must congratulate you on your new record."  
Beca groans laughing, looking up, "I'm trying so hard, but your gorgeous face is making it very difficult."  
Luisa couldn't help but become more and more enchanted by Beca. Luisa knew the Beca was someone who was tough to the world, but some reason came apart at the seams at the sight of her. The way Beca was trying so hard to keep it together, so they could have a normal conversation just made Luisa like her more.

"So, it took you until this morning to figure out it was me?" Luisa asks, changing the subject, giving the teasing a break.  
"Yeah, I really should have figured it out earlier. But some of your clues kinda pointed to some other people in my life and then one person tried to derail them." Beca explains, after taking another deep breath.  
"What do you mean, derail?" Luisa asks, wondering what she meant.  
"There's this guy, Sami, he's been trying to date me since Jesse and I broke up over a year ago." Beca says, looking down at her hands, "He got really jealous and pretended to be my admirer."  
Luisa frowns, "Sami? Are you speaking of the Sami from that café a few streets away?"  
"Yeah." Beca answers, awkwardly.  
"Oh no." Luisa mumbles, getting an unpleasant feeling.  
"What?" She asks, frowning.  
"Sami sold me one of the gifts I sent and I've been going there for my morning coffee's ever since." Luisa pulls an awkward face, "I didn't know you knew him."

Beca suddenly starts laughing, life had a really funny way of messing with her.  
"Well, looks like we both may need to find a new place to get coffee." Beca rests her forehead in her hand, "Oh, he's not going to be happy."  
"You think he will be upset?" Luisa frowns, wondering if she should be worried.  
"Yeah, he's gonna be pissed!" Beca exclaims, concerned, "He was already really mad at me last night because I rejected his advances. I don't want him to get that way with you."  
"It is ok, I think I could take him." She smiles, cockily.  
"I don't doubt that." Beca chuckles, lightly.  
"Do you like him?" Luisa asks, uncertain. She just had a small doubt, and she needed to be sure.  
"Oh god, no!" Beca says, trying to not look to horrified, "I never gave him any indication that I liked him, ever. But, you know how men can be?"

Luisa reaches out and takes Beca's hand, she holds it tight. Beca had forgotten how soft Luisa's hands were, though she never realised how warm and inviting they were. They were strong and made her feel safe. Her heart seemed to beat faster and slower at the same time. It was the strangest feeling. She honestly wasn't sure what exactly it was that she was feeling, but she knew it felt good and it felt right.  
"Thank you.. for all the gifts. And this." Beca reaches over and grabs the drawing, "They were all so random, but they were awesome. But for real, what was with all the awkward valentines' lines and gifts?"  
"I think awkward flirting is cute and funny." Luisa admits, "Love and life doesn't always have to be serious."  
"It's going to take me a little while to get used to the fun loving Luisa." Beca laughs, wondering where intimidating Kommissar went, "Is this how you normally are?"  
Luisa smirks and nods, "Not all Germans are scary, maus. I told you, I played my role in DSM, but I still had fun. Don't you remember the first song I sang to you at the dragon league?" She raises her eyebrows suggestively, making Beca blush.  
"Oh god! You were being serious when you sang The Thong Song?" Beca laughs, embarrassedly.  
"Of course, though Pieter teased me a lot about it afterwards. He couldn't see why I was giving you so much attention." She laughs, before sighing, "He never did understand women."

Beca continues to hold Luisa's hand, hoping that she doesn't let go. She was beginning to feel more relaxed. Maybe all she needed was to spend more than a few minutes with the woman. Or maybe it was the fact that she was really thinking before she spoke. Either way, she was really enjoying herself and Frank's garden was magnificent.  
"How come Frank knows?" Beca asks, another question that had been playing on her mind.  
"Frank is a very smart man. He saw right through me after I told him that one of the gifts was a miss delivered item." Luisa chuckles, a little awkwardly, "He was a little worried at first. He asked me what my intentions were with you."  
"He didn't?" Beca gasps, laughing.  
"Yes, it was very awkward." Luisa laughs, blushing, "I explained who I was and that I had genuine affection for you and then he decided that he would help where he could."  
Beca's breath hitches slightly at Luisa's words, before making her smile. Her own genuine affection for Luisa was getting stronger by the minute. To think an hour ago she was almost to frighten to even come up here.

Suddenly, there is an odd bang somewhere behind them, that makes them both look towards the door. Another bang happens, followed by some faint giggling. Beca tries to ignore it and focus on Luisa, but Beca has a suspicion that there was more to the noises. She lets go of Luisa hand.  
"Can I just pause this for one quick sec? Just keep your beautiful self right there and keep you incredible soft hands warm. I'll be right back." She says, causing Luisa look at her with confusion.  
Beca stands up and walks over to the door to the roof. She reefs it opened and finds her three friends hovering around the door.  
"What are you guys doing?" Beca demands, half amused.  
"Are you guys gonna kiss yet?" Lena asks, sounding more drunk than she did earlier.  
"How romantic would it be if they did? Under all the fairy lights." Chloe gushes, happy, "And the smog covered stars. Becs, go kiss her!"  
"Reggie! Man up and kiss that woman already!" Michael says, spiritedly.

Beca glares at her friends, she loved them all, but god, they were a bunch of idiots.  
"Did you guys even leave?" Beca scolds, her drunken friends.  
"Yes we did! Thank you very much!" Chloe says, offended.  
"Yeah, we went and got more wine!" Lena says, taking a mouthful of the said wine.  
"Good grief!" Beca shakes her head.  
"Remember Reggie, 12.30! Or I'm gonna drag you back downstairs, you do have to work tomorrow." Michael warns, before adding, "But if you guys start making, I'll give you a pass if you're late."  
"Oooooo!" Chloe and Lena start at the thought of Beca making out with Luisa.  
"Go back to my apartment and stop being weirdoes!" Beca whisper yells, slamming the door.

…

 **12.25pm**

"It's 12.25, maus. I best get you back, or you'll be in trouble." Luisa teases.  
Beca smirks, she had really had such a good time. To think she had basically had a melt down earlier that day about meeting Luisa. Even though Luisa turned out to be a little different to The Kommissar, Beca could still feel herself swoon when she got close or touched her arm. Her feelings hadn't changed in two years, it seems they had just been laying dormant. Though, Beca never thought her feelings would have been returned by Luisa, but now she knew and the thought made her a little giddy. She had never felt this way with anyone but she was excited to see where it went.

"Shall I walk you home?" Luisa jokes, offering her arm.  
Beca takes her arm, her hand still a little shaky, "Why thank you."  
As the slowly walk towards the door, Beca looks up at the tall German, the way her golden hair shone in the lights and the way her blue eyes sparkled, made Beca breathless. She was even more beautiful than Beca remembered. Luisa notices her staring.  
"What?" She asks, curiously, with a coy smile.  
"I just can't believe someone who looks like an angel could be interested me." Beca says, before she could stop herself, "Damn it!"  
Luisa throws her head back laughing, "There's meine tiny maus!" Beca groans at herself.  
"Beca, you were doing so well." She continues, laughing.  
"It was the lights and the atmosphere, I got swept up, alright!" Beca grumbles, though trying hard to suppress her smile.

"But maus, I love when you are all awkward around me. It is very cute." Luisa coos, as she opens the roof door for Beca.  
"I'm not cute." Beca mumbles, though she kind of liked it when Luisa said it.  
Luisa looks down at Beca, lovingly. This tiny woman was so adorable, she knew she wanted Beca more than she ever wanted anything else. That was one thing she was sure of.  
"Come niedlich maus, we only have a few minutes to get you back to your apartment." Luisa says, silvery.  
"I swear to god, if I google the word niedlich and it means cute, you're gonna be in trouble." Beca warns, as she walks down the stairs to the elevator.  
Luisa smirks, as she walks down after her, "Hm, that sounds delightful, maus." Luisa says, huskily, causing powerful shiver through Beca's body.  
"You're going to kill me." Beca mutters, happily.  
Luisa laughs softly, taking Beca's hand once more. They lace their fingers together, as they wait for the elevator.

They enter the elevator and travel down to Beca's floor. Slowly walking towards her apartment, still holding hands. Beca didn't want the night to end yet, but if she knew her friends, they would be up there at 12.30, pretending to drag her home, so she wouldn't miss work, but really coming up to have a look. That's if they weren't already passed out, due to the large amount of alcohol they had consumed. Given how much they had already drunk when Beca saw them last, she could only assume that they would be the ones having trouble getting to work tomorrow.  
"This was really nice." Beca remarks, as the approach the door.  
"It is like you were expecting something bad to happen." Luisa smirks.  
"I honestly wasn't sure what I was walking into." Beca admits, "But I'm glad I came. I'm looking forward to getting to know you, Luisa."  
Luisa beams at Beca as they stop at her front door. It made her happy that Beca wanted to pursue something with her.  
"I would really like that too, maus." Her smile shone brighter than it had all night.

Beca looks up at Luisa, "So, is this the part of the night where I kiss you on the cheek and we part ways?"  
"If that's all you're offering, then I'll take what I can get." Luisa winks at Beca.  
Beca blushes, "I'd invited you in, but I'm assuming my friends are waiting in there. And they'll pounce on you with a million questions."  
"Maybe you could invite me in another night?" Luisa asks, her eyes shining as she looks down at Beca.  
"I'd like that." Beca whispers, leaning forward towards Luisa.  
The two women feel a magnetic pull as they start move towards each other. Beca stands on her tip toes to try and close the distance.

Before their lips could meet, the women hear scratching and footsteps from behind the door.  
" _I think they're going to kiss._ " Comes a voice.  
" _Shhhh, they'll hear us."_ Says another.  
"Jesus Christ!" Beca groans, falling back onto her flat feet.  
" _What's going on?"_ Says the third voice, " _Are they kissing? I can't hear anything."  
_ Luisa covers her mouth, trying not to laugh. Beca makes the decision she was going to kill her drunk friends.  
" _They're not kissing, why aren't they kissing?"_ Says the first voice.  
" _Don't worry, Beca's wanted to kiss the Kommissar for two years, she won't pass up the opportunity."_ Says the second voice.  
Beca clenches her fist and slams it against the door, right by the peephole.  
" _Aarrrrgggghhhh_!"Yells the first voice.

Luisa snorts seeing her feisty maus in action. Beca huffs in exasperation at her friends, but doesn't get too much time to dwell on it. Luisa reaches out and takes Beca by the small of the back and pulls her close.  
"Feisty as always, maus." Luisa purrs, causing Beca gasp.  
Beca takes a deep breath, returning to her tip toes, closing the gap. She closes her eyes as their lips meet. The kiss starts out soft and gentle, Beca runs her hands up into Luisa's hair desperate for her to be closer. Beca deepens the kiss causing Luisa to moan in her mouth. Beca starts to feel dizzy with smell of cinnamon that is surrounding her.  
" _Oh my god! They're kissing!_ " Says the third voice, having taken over the peephole.  
Luisa doesn't break the kiss, but takes one hand off Beca and covers the peephole.  
" _Oh come on!"_ The third voice yells.  
Beca and Luisa giggles as they try hard to not break their kiss. Even with Beca's friends trying to watch, she lets herself get swept up in the moment, wondering why she was ever terrified of liking this woman. In this moment Beca knew she never wanted to let her go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: Ok guys, this is it, the last chapter. Thanks for playing along with me, I don't think I've ever written a story this big, this fast before. I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed it. If you're still into the Becommissar ship, I do have another story written for them. If I have any more ideas, I'm sure I'll start writing again, but until next time, thank you for reading! :D**

* * *

 **February 15** **th** **, 2017**

Beca's living room was full of snoring and empty wine bottles. Beca hadn't seen this many empty bottles in her house since she was in college. She sits on a stool in her kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal, looking at the disaster zone that is her living room. Chloe and Lena were on one couch spooning, Chloe looks to be getting a little fresh with Lena's boobs and somehow neither had pants on. Michael on the other hand was half on the other couch and half on the floor, still holding his glass from the night before. But by the look of it, he passed out first. Chloe and Lena had drawn all over his face.  
' _Mature!'_ Beca sniggers.  
Beca hadn't decided how she was going to wake them up yet. She had already called the office to inform them that Lena and Michael wouldn't be coming in. She also decided since her boss drank everything in her apartment, he was giving her the day off again too. Chloe, luckily had the week off, so no trouble would follow her with her job.

As she takes another bite of her cereal, she couldn't help but love these idiotic morons. They may have gotten shit faced and passed out in her living room, but they've always been there for her and last night was no different. While they drunkenly meddled all night, they made sure the night wasn't so tense, given the fact that Beca was terrified. But she had just had one of the best nights of her life and all they really did was talk. Ok, maybe they did a little bit more than talk. Memories of last night tugs at the corners of Beca's lips. She tries hard not to smile, but she couldn't fight it. She was really happy. For the first time in her life, it felt right. She didn't know if things would work out with Luisa, but she was willing to give it a try.

Beca watches as Chloe wraps her leg around Lena, sighing as she gets more comfortable in her sleep. Beca laughs to herself as she finishes her cereal. She gets up off her stool and places her bowl in the sink. She opens a draw and pulls out a wooden spoon, she moves to a cupboard and pulls out a small frypan. She tucks the frypan under her arm as she walks over to her friend's slumber party. She takes her phone out and snaps a few pictures, laughing to herself.  
' _Never know when I'll need these._ ' Beca thinks, smirking.  
She places her phone down, taking her place in the middle of the living room. She ready's the frypan and the wooden spoon. Taking one last glance at her blissfully sleeping friends, Beca starts to hit the wooden spoon against the frypan, making as much noise as she possibly could.

 ***BANG BANG BANG***

"GOOD MORNING!" Beca shouts, as she beats the frypan.  
Her three friends all jump up extremely startled, but regret the fast movements immediately. Michael falls to the ground and Chloe tries to untangle herself from Lena.  
"AAAHHHH" they all shout, grabbing their heads.  
"Reggie! What are you doing?!" Michael yells, trying to sit back up on the couch.  
"Becs…" Chloe cradled her head in her hands, "Why?"  
Lena just places a cushion over her head and tries not to move.  
"Hey guys, how are we feeling this morning?" Beca beams, keeping her voice high pitched and cheerful.  
The three hungover souls groan in unison, as Beca drops the frypan to the floor in a loud clang.  
"Whoops!" Beca says, loudly, as she watches her friends.  
"Stop talking… stop everything." Lena moans, from under the cushion.

Beca laughs at the state her friends were in, it felt good to get them back for their drunken antics from last night. She was also going to make them clean her apartment, but she was going to have to wait a few hours as she's not sure they're even capable of proper movements yet.  
"Did you guys drink too much?" Beca asks, amused, placing a hand on her hip, "I'm surprised at you guys, I didn't know that I was friends with a bunch of alcoholics. You all got drunk on a Tuesday."  
Beca moves over to her windows and reefs back the curtains, causing them to recoil covering their eyes.  
"What a beautiful day! There's not even a lot of smog this morning." Beca comments, loudly.

Lena lifts her hand and flips Beca off.  
"I love you too, Lena." Beca laughs, "But come on, get up!"  
"Why Reggie?" Michael grimaces, at her loud voice.  
Beca moves closer to Michael, throwing her arms around his shoulder.  
"Well Boss! You see, you're such a good music producer, and you can't miss work today. How else are you gonna win another Grammy?" Beca says, loudly, causing Michael to flinch.  
Something about Beca's words trigger a memory for Michael. It causes him to groan in embarrassment.  
"I kinda highjacked your night last night, didn't I?" He looks at her with bloodshot eyes.  
"Only a little bit, but you'll be happy to know, I came home right in time." Beca grins with glee.  
"Oh shit, I gave you a curfew." Michael mutters, to himself.

Chloe and Lena snigger a little at Michael, but regret the sound coming out of their mouths.  
"How much do you guys even remember from last night?" Beca asks, interestedly.  
Chloe frowns, willing her brain to work.  
"The last thing I remember is you slamming the door on us up on the roof." Chloe moans, "I'm so sorry, Becs!"  
Beca moves back into the middle of the room.  
"It's ok, Chloe. I'll forgive you. And you can stay here and sleep." She smiles, softly, "But only because you have the week off. Lena, Michael, chop chop!" She claps her hands, causing her friends to cover their ears.  
"Make the room stop moving." Lena moans, from under the cushion.  
"I'm too old for this shit." Michael groans, looking like he was going to throw up.

Beca smiles smugly, "So, are you saying you guys can't make it to work?"  
"Reggie, I'll promote you above me if you stop talking right now!" Michael curls up on the couch, covering his head.  
"I'm never drinking again." Lena mutters, with Chloe nodding slightly beside her, "I need bacon."  
"Mmmm bacon…" Chloe and Michael close their eyes thinking about food.  
"Well, you'll have to get it yourselves." Beca sighs, pretending to be disappointed, "Some of us have to go to work."  
"Just call in sick, we won't tell your boss." Michael suggests, groggily.  
"Michael, you are her boss." Lena throws a cushion at him.  
"Fine! I won't tell me either!" Michael snaps, trying to get his face out of the light.  
Beca throws her head back laughing, "Go back to sleep, you morons. I'll go order you some food."  
Beca grabs her phone and walks into the kitchen, hearing Chloe behind her start to whine.  
"Guys! Where are my pants? Lena! Where are your pants? Why are we not wearing pants?"

 **February 17** **th** **, 2017**

Beca nervously travels down to the fifth floor. Beca is taking Luisa out on their first actual date. It wasn't anywhere fancy, Luisa asked for Beca to show her some of her favourite places, so there was no pressure. Even if there wasn't any pressure, Beca still felt it. It didn't matter that she wasn't scared of her anymore, the thought of being that close to a woman who is that beautiful was still frying Beca's nerves. Beca takes a deep breath as she readjusts the gift she was holding for Luisa. She had received so much from Luisa, and she knew that as silly as they were, a lot of thought was behind them. Beca wanted to do the same for her. Beca knocks on her door, willing her nerves to settle.

"Tiny maus!" Luisa lights up at the sight of her.  
"Wow!" Beca says, in awe of the German goddess.  
Luisa was in a pale pink, bat wing sweater, that came off on her right shoulder. She had it paired with a pair a dark denim jeans and a pair black vans. Her hair was in a loose pony tail and she had a light smokey eye. It was a causal look, but on Luisa it looked like the most amazing outfit Beca had ever seen.  
"You are staring, Maus." Luisa smirks, though secretly loving the look of awe on Beca's face.  
"Sorry." Beca snaps out of it, "I've just never seen you not in black."  
"There comes a time in ever girl's life when black mesh crop tops are not a viable clothing option anymore." Luisa explains with a sigh, causing Beca to snort.  
Luisa ushers Beca inside. Her apartment is much the same as Beca's. Exposed brick with an open plan living room and kitchen. Though, she had drawings and pictures all over her walls. Up against one wall is an easel with paints and next to it is a desk covered in paper and other art supplies.  
"Wow! You weren't kidding! Did you really draw all of these?" Beca asks, in wonder.  
"Ja, I'm currently working on a children's book. It's about fairies." She smiles, pointing to the pictures above her desk.

Beca remembers she's holding her gift for Luisa, it is a small white pot, holding a purple orchid.  
"Um, this is for you." Beca blushes, holding out her gift.  
Luisa smiles, "It's a beautiful Orchid, thank you maus." Luisa takes the flower, her insides singing at the thoughtful gift.  
"I figured, since you were still new to the building, it could brighten up your new apartment." Beca says, nervously.  
Luisa goes and places it on her coffee table, it would be one of the first things people would see on entering her apartment. She takes the card attached, it gold card with a big red heart on the front.  
"To Luisa, you give me a heart on, love Beca." Luisa throws her head back laughing, "Why didn't I think of that one?"

Beca breathes a sigh of relief, she didn't know if writing a cheesy card to Luisa would work the same way as it did on her. But it seemed to have gone over better than she was expecting. Luisa takes the card and walks over to a memory board in her kitchen. She pins the card to the board, trying to conceal the hopeless grin that keeps appearing on her face.  
"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?" Luisa asks, turning to look at Beca.  
"Well, there's this park that has a food truck gathering on Friday nights. It sounds a little weird, but it's not like burgers and crap. They do lots of gourmet and experimental dishes, it's really fun." Beca explains, wondering if she would ever get used to having those blue eyes looking at her.  
"That sounds wonderful. I am very hungry." Luisa looks positively delighted at the thought.  
"Awesome, then I thought we could go to see the Urban Lights." Beca says, with a tad bit of excitement.  
"What is that?" Luisa asks, interestedly.  
"It's an art instalment on the street outside the art museum. It's massive amount of white street lights in rows. It's actually really beautiful." Beca sighs, it was one of her favourite places.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Luisa says, picking up on Beca's excitement.

…

"That food was heavenly." Luisa remarks, dreamily.  
Beca laughs at her expression, she looks like she could float away, she was so content.  
"I'm very impressed with how much you ate. I think you could put Amy to shame." Beca says, with great respect.  
"That was nothing, maus. I am German, I eat more than that for breakfast during winter." She brags.  
Beca laughs, feeling more relaxed. The more time she spend with Luisa, the more she decided that she always wanted her around. Beca was sure it wasn't love, at least she was pretty sure. People don't fall this fast, right?  
"So, where are these lights of yours, maus?" Luisa asks, scooping up Beca's hand and lacing her fingers through Beca's.  
Just as Beca was getting used to being near Luisa, she goes and touches her. Beca's heart nearly stops at her touch, her brain is desperately sending out signals to keep her alive and functioning.  
"…Just a bit up further.." Beca stammers out, trying to remember how to breathe.

Luisa grins, Beca has a similar effect on her that she has on Beca. It was just Luisa was better at hiding it. Luisa's heart pounded at the sight of Beca and she had butterflies in her tummy. She never thought a tiny American could make her feel like a giddy school girl. She would cop ridicule from her former teammates, but she didn't care. Nothing made her happier than the fact she found her tiny maus again.  
"Is that them?" Luisa gasps at all the lights.  
Tall, white rustic looking street lights stand in rows and rows. Luisa can see people happily walking through them, admiring the beautiful sight.  
"Yeah, this is my favourite place in LA. When I'm in a rut or feeling down, this is usually where I come." Beca admits, nobody but Chloe knew she came here.  
"What do you do here?" Luisa asks, wanting to know everything about Beca's special place.  
"I usually grab a coffee from that van over there and I just walk through the lights until I feel better or my mind is clear." Beca explains, pointing to the coffee van.  
"Well, that's what we will do. Wait here, I shall get us some coffee." Luisa says, excitedly, leaning in and kissing Beca on the cheek before walking over to the van.

Beca watches her walk away, still feeing the kiss on her cheek. A goofy, lopsided grin appears on Beca's face. This woman was really something else. Beca watched her order their coffees, waving at Beca from a far.  
"I've never seen that look on your face before." Comes a voice from her left.  
She turns, "Sami!" Beca gasps on surprise, taking a step back.  
"So, is your 'secret admirer' the reason you look all giddy?" He uses air quotes.  
Beca scowls at her jealous friend, "Your eyes might be green, Sami. But green isn't a good look on you."  
He returns her scowl, "That's unfair, Beca. I've been wanting something with you way before this admirer came on the scene. You owe me a chance."  
That last comment made Beca seethe with anger. It no longer matter that her and Sami were suppose to be friends, he had crossed a line.  
"I don't 'owe' you anything, Sami!" Beca yells, "And who I have in my life is none of your God, damn business!"

"So, you're telling me this woman is better than me?" Sami fights, holding out some hope that Beca would miraculously decide that her being gay was a joke and she was ready to be with him.  
"Sami, I'm not interested in you." Beca yells, exasperatedly, "I'm gay, dude!"  
Before Sami gets to say another word, Luisa appears next to Beca.  
"Is there a problem?" She asks, in a clear, calm tone.  
Beca knew that voice all to well, that was the tone of voice The Kommissar used to speak to her in. Luisa might not be The Kommissar all the time, but she was certainly still there. The intimidating look on Luisa's proved that.  
"Luisa?" Sami gasps, in shock, recognising her as one of his new customers, "You are Beca's secret admirer? You told me the woman you were giving that gift to was an old friend you met in college."  
"I did not lie, I met Beca when we were both in college. I never said we went to the same one." Luisa takes a step forward, "Now, I will ask you again, is there a problem?"

Sami eyes the tall German, he wasn't frighten of a woman. He was bigger than her anyway. He didn't want to fight her, he didn't hit women. But he was pretty furious right now.  
"I deserve a chance with Beca." He seethes, his eyes flashing, "She should belong to me."  
Fury shoots through Beca, she didn't belong to anyone. How dare he! Beca gears up for a fight, she was going to make sure he was going to regret ever thinking he could own her. But before she can speak, she notices an angry flash run through Luisa's face. It was the scariest thing she had ever seen, her beautiful features seem to turn to stone. Luisa steps forward to Sami, a giant, muscly man wasn't going to scare her.  
"I would suggest you leave now, while you still have the ability to reproduce." Luisa says, her voice is stony and calm.  
"Excuse me!?" Sami yells, feeling threatened, "Nobody threatens me."  
Luisa takes another step forward, drawing herself to her fullest height.  
"I think you will find that I just did, Schmutziges Schwein!" She spits, letting a small amount of emotions seep into her words.

Sami wasn't sure what she just called him, but the look on her face rattles him. He didn't know her well enough to know if she was unstable or not, but he wasn't going to hang around to find out.  
"This is who you wanna be with?" He glares at Beca, but taking a step back, "An unhinged, nazi?"  
Beca snaps, it was one thing to be rude to her but now he was out of line. She jumps forward towards Sami.  
"How dare you! You piece of sh…" the rest of the words don't come out. A pair of strong hands grabs her and pulls her back.  
Beca looks up and sees Luisa holding her back, Luisa wasn't going to let her fight a giant. Though she is sure Beca would have a good go at it.  
"It is ok, maus. He knows he has lost. Leave now." She glares at Sami, while keeping a firm grip on Beca. Who was still fighting to get to Sami so she could punch him.

Sami looks at the liveried face Beca was wearing. He knew he had crossed a line that he could not come back from. He had gone too far to get her, and now he had lost her for good. Not that she was ever his in the first place.  
"Fine! Be a dyke!" He slurs, getting one more insult in, to make himself feel better, before stalking off.  
Beca shakes with rage, but starts to notice that all the tremors weren't just coming from her. Luisa was also shaking a little, Beca begins to calm herself down.  
"Are you ok?" She asks Luisa, her voice still a little nervy.  
Luisa softens her face, as she turns to Beca, "I am ok, are you maus?"  
"Yeah." Beca nods, "I just didn't expect that from him. I guess he was only ever my friend because he wanted to get into my pants." Beca sighs, disappointedly.

The two woman hear Luisa's name being called out, their coffees were ready. They walk over to collect them, the guy in the van asks if they were ok, having witnessed the confrontation. They assured him they were, he waved them off promising to call the police if Sami came back. They walk towards the lights, Beca was angry that Sami tried to ruin her date. He wasn't even sure how he knew she was here. Maybe it was a coincidence, Beca decides she couldn't be too careful. She could see that Luisa was still visibly upset. Beca reaches out and takes her hand. It startles Luisa for a moment, but then softens her face, feeling her stomach doing flip flops at Beca's touch.  
"I think maybe I should start calling you feisty." Beca jokes, trying to lighten the mood.  
Luisa smirks, "I still think you win that category, maus. I would never tell you who to fight, but I'm not sure it would have been wise to take on a giant."  
"He insulted you!" Beca protests, fiercely.  
"You could have gotten hurt." Luisa says, sadly, stopping them walking.

Beca could see that Luisa was just as upset as she was. They barely knew each other, yet they were both ready to throw down because a guy insulted the other. As bad as the situation could have been, it made Beca realise that maybe her feelings ran deeper than she initially thought.  
"Maus… you know when I say meine maus, I'm not saying that I own you, right?" Luisa asks, sadly.  
Beca sighs, realising that she had heard most of the conversation between her and Sami, she smiles at Luisa reassuringly.  
"I know that, when you say it, it's more endearing. And I promise I won't attempt to fight giants again, unless it's absolutely necessary." Beca says, seriously, but winking at the end to make Luisa laugh.

Luisa feels a little bit lighter. She lets go of Beca's hand only to wrap it around Beca's shoulder, Luisa feels Beca shiver at her touch. Her heart soars when Beca moves her arm around her waist. Neither woman knew what their futures held, but they were excited to see where it would go.  
"The lights are calming, I see why you come here." Luisa comments after a while, "Thank you for showing me this place."  
"You're welcome. I'm glad we came here together." Beca sighs, happily, ignoring her pounding heart.  
Luisa couldn't help be swept up in the atmosphere of the lights.  
"The lights are very romantic, no?" Luisa observes, giving Beca a sidewards glance.  
"I suppose it is." Beca says, coolly, playing hard to get, "It's a shame that I have no one here to be romantic with."  
Luisa feigns offence, "Well, I will not be inviting you in tonight."  
"Ahh! No fair, I was joking! The Kommissar is still absolutely savage!" Beca covers her heart, pretending it's broken.  
"I may invite you in, if you could convince me why I should." Luisa says, huskily, setting a challenge for Beca.  
"You may regret that." Beca says, smirking.  
"Try me, maus."

Both women start to laugh, as they move closer together, forgetting all about the stressful situation they just had. Forgetting they ever had a weird past. The only thing that mattered was the two of them. Luisa brushes her lips against Beca's, Beca groans needing to feel Luisa against her. Luisa continues to tease her, Beca reaches her hands up behind Luisa's head and pushes her head forward, feeling the electricity as their lips meet. Luisa giggles at Beca taking control, it made it more exciting for her.  
"I think I will invite you in tonight, maus." Luisa purrs, pulling away slightly.  
"Success!" Beca whispers, with glee, as she moves forward capturing her lips once more.  
As their lips moved in sync, they let themselves be swept up in each other. It was just the two of them in their own world and at that moment, nobody else mattered. If you had told Beca Mitchell three weeks earlier that she would be going on a date and making out with her former rival, she would have smacked you up the side of the head for even thinking something so ludicrous. But here she is, the happiest she's ever been in the arms of the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on. The two former rivals found their own bless in each other and they were perfectly happy that they did.


End file.
